I'm Your Wife
by sarahelizabahri
Summary: Taruhan dari Konan membuat Itachi dilema, antara memilih sang Istri (Ino) atau sang kekasih (Konan) ? Bad summary
1. Chapter 1

i'm your wife

Disclaimer : om, saya Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Itachi Ino (slight GaaIno dan ItaKonan)

Rated : T - (M)

Warning : abal, OOC (maybe), gaje, typo(S), cerita pasaran, newbie, dan segala kekurangan lainnya

Saya masih newbie, jadi mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan yg saya buat. DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ

Summary : perjodohan bodoh ini mengubah hidupku. kehidupanku berubah ketika dia datang. Aku sangat membenci kehadirannya, namun benarkah aku membencinya ? aku tak tahu, atau lebih tepatnya aku tak yakin.

0000000000000000

Seorang pria tampan sedang berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen di hadapannya. Namun, sebenarnya pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Tiba-tiba dia terkejut dengan suara pintu yang di banting kasar. Dan munculah seorang wanita cantik berambut biru dengan wajah sangar.

"Itachi, apa maksudmu dengan semua ini hah ?". bentak sang wanita

"seperti yang kau lihat". jawab sang pria enteng

"bukan jawaban seperti itu yang kuminta". sang wanita semakin kalap

Sang pria hanya mendengus kesal. Kemudian di berucap

"itu hanya sebuah perjodohan bodoh, Konan. Kau tak perlu khawatir". Itachi mendekati sang wanita

"tapi, bagaimana dengan hubungan kita ?" tanya Konan dengan suara lirih sambil menunduk.

GREP...

Itachi memeluk konan dengan erat

"dia bukan orang yang ku cintai. Jadi, kau tak usah khawatir. Hanya kau yang ada di hatiku." Konan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa ber-Blushing ria

"benarkah ?" tanya konan dengan wajah yang merona

"tentu" ucap Itachi sambil mengecup kening Konan. Wajah Konan sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Ne, Ita-kun. Kau sudah makan belum ? tadi aku melihat sebuah restaurant yang baru buka di sekitar sini. Mau menemaniku tidak?" tanya Konan dengan wajah penuh harap

"Hn" jawab sang pria datar

"Yeay... Arigatou, Ita-kun" ucap konan dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ayo pergi" ajak konan sambil menggandeng lengan Itachi. Dan mereka pergi dengan bergandengan tangan.

000000000000000000000

#YAMANAKA MANSION

Seorang gadis cantik bak Barbie tengah memandang langit malam dengan tatapan kosong. Matanya beralih melihat sebuah surat undangan berwarna emas dengan tulisan berwarna silver yang berada di tangannya. Surat undangan itu terlihat simple namun elegant. Matanya menatap datar surat undangan indah itu. Namun, lamunan-nya buyar ketika pintu kamarnya di buka oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih kelihatan sangat muda.

"Ino-hime, ayo makan. Tou-san dan kaa-san sudah menunggu-mu dari tadi" ucap sang wanita paruh baya itu lembut.

"Ha'i, kaa-san." Ucap sang gadis sambil berjalan melewati kaa-sannya.

Sedangkan Tsunade (kaa-san ino) hanya menatap punggung sang anak dengan tatapan sendu.

"Gomenasai, Ino-Hime" ucapnya lirih. Lalu berbalik, dan berjalan menuruni tangga untuk menuju ke meja makan.

000000000000000

#AKATSUKI RESTAURANT

"kau mau pesan apa konan ?" tanya Itachi lembut

" Spagethi dan jus jeruk satu"

"baiklah"

itachi kemudian memanggil sang pelayan untuk memesan. Tak menunggu lama, pesanan mereka datang. Itachi dan Konan makan dengan tenang. Setelah selesai makan, Konan mengajak Itachi berbincang.

"Ita-kun"

"Hn"

"bagaimana jika nanti kau mencintai calon istrimu itu ?" tanya konan  
"jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, Konan" ucap Itachi datar.

"hei, aku hanya bercanda" Konan memalingkan wajahnya.

"hn" ucap itachi datar.

"aku sangat penasaran dengan calon istrimu itu, Ita-kun" Konan menopang dagu

"Namanya Yamanaka Ino, tapi aku belum pernah berjumpa dengannya"

"Ku harap, dia tidak secantik aku"

"meskipun dia lebih cantik darimu, aku tetap akan mencintaimu"

BLUSH... Konan Blushing di buat itachi

"Ayo ku antar pulang"

kata Itachi sambil menggenggam tangan Konan. Sebelum pulang, Itachi membayar makanan yang mereka pesan di kasir. Setelah itu Itachi mengantar Konan pulang dengan Lamborghini warna hitam miliknya. Melewati jalan malam yang sunyi

00000000000000000000

#YAMANAKA MANSION

Ino tak memakan makan malam yang ada di depannya, tatapannya kosong melihat makanan di hadapannya. Inoichi yang melihat tingkah anaknya hanya berdehem pelan.

"EHEM... kenapa makanannya tidak di makan Ino-chan ?" tanya Itachi

"Tidak berselera" jawab Ino datar

"apa kau marah dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san, Ino-Hime ?" tanya Tsunade

"..." Ino hanya bungkam

Inoichi dan Tsunade bertatapan satu sama lain. Sebelum mereka selesai bertatapan, Ino langsung berdiri dan berkata

"Aku sudah selesai, permisi dan selamat malam"

ucap Ino datar dan berlalu meninggalkan orang tuanya yang heran dengan tingkah anaknya.

"sepertinya dia benar-benar marah, Ichi-kun" ucap Tsunade lirih

"Sepertinya memang begitu" Inoichi mengangguk

"Tapi, pernikahan mereka tinggal dua hari lagi"

"Kita hanya bisa pasrah, Tsunade" ucap Inoichi.

Dan, kedua orang paruh baya itu hanya bisa menghela napas.

0000000000000000000000

#INO'S ROOM

INO'S POV

Huh... aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Ingin rasanya aku membatalkan pernikahan bodoh ini. Namun, aku tak bisa.

Ku ambil I-Phone6 ku, yang terletak di tempat tidurku. Ku lihat semua pesan dan e-mail yang masuk. Banyak sekali pesan yang mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan paksa ini. Aku tersenyum miris dengan hidupku.

Aku membaca sebuah SMS dari sahabat ku, namanya Haruno Sakura.

'Pig, jika kau butuh seorang pengiring pengantin wanita, aku bersedia menjadi pengiringmu' itu lah, pesan dari sahabat pink-ku itu.

'aku sangat membutuhkannya, forehead' balas ku. Tak lama sebuah pesan masuk, yang ku kira pesan dari Sakura. Mataku terbelalak ketika melihat nama pengirim pesan.

"PANDA MERAH" itulah, nama sang pengirim pesan.

'Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Ino. Semoga kau bisa berbahagia dengan Uchiha yang beruntung itu'. Pesan yang sangat tak kuinginkan darinya. Bukan kata selamat yang ku inginkan.

Dia adalah Sabaku no Gaara. Cinta pertamaku, sudah lama aku menyukainya. Dan, ternyata cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Karena, ternyata Gaara juga menyukaiku. Kami pun berpacaran saat SMA, tak ada pertengkaran di antara kami, semua berjalan lancar. Sampai, suatu hari Gaara di pindahkan ke Suna untuk melakukan pertukaran sangat terpukul mengetahui hal itu. Untungnya, aku memiliki beberapa orang sahabat seperti Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten. Jadi, sakit hatiku sedikit terobati karena mereka.

Namun, setelah lulus SMA aku di kejutkan dengan sebuah kabar, bahwa aku akan segera menikah dengan seorang pengusaha sukses bernama Uchiha Itachi. Meskipun, dia seorang pengusaha sukses namun umur kami tak berbeda jauh. Hanya berbeda empat tahun, tak terlalu jauh menurutku.

Namun, aku lebih terkejut ketika Gaara mengucapkan selamat kepada ku. Apakah dia tidak cemburu ? entahlah, aku tak yakin tentang itu. Mungkin, sekarang dia sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat cantik di Suna.

Akhirnya, ku balas pesannya dengan ucapan terima kasih. Setelah pesan terakhirku dengan Gaara, tak terasa aku sudah memejamkan mata. Aku tertidur dengan air mata yang mengalir lembut.

END INO'S POV


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm your wife**

Disclaimer : yang bilang naruto punya saya, itu FITNAH. Jdi, naruto tetep punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : Itachi Ino. (slight GaaIno dan Itakonan)

Rated : T-(M)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning : Abal, OOC (maybe), Gaje, Typo(S), alur kecepetan, cerita pasaran, Newbie, Dan Segala bentuk kekurangan lainnya.

Saya masih Newbie di sini. Jadi, mohon maaf apabila saya ada kesalahan Yg saya buat.

DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !

CHAPTER 2

Seorang gadis berwajah cantik bak Barbie tengah bergelung dengan selimutnya. Suara alarm dan sinar mentari yang masuk ke kamarnya pun tak di hiraukannya. Sebenarnya, dia sudah bangun sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Namun, dia enggan untuk bangun. Tapi, sepertinya dia harus segera bangun sebelum sang kaa-san mengamuk di pagi hari yang damai ini. *taukan, bagaimana bahayanya Tsunade saat marah?*

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian terdengar teriakan yang sangat menggelegar dari lantai bawah.

"INOOOOO, KAU PIKIR INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA HAH ? BANGUN SEKARANG ATAU KAA-SAN YANG AKAN MEMBANGUNKANMU" Teriak Tsunade dengan suara merdunya yang cempreng itu (?).

Sang gadis hanya menanggapi malas sang kaa-san (yang sudah pasti akan mengamuk lagi jika dia tidak bangun). Keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan sekarang, mata sembab, pakaian lusuh, rambut acak-acakan, dan yang lebih parah tidak ada sinar keceriaan dari dirinya yang selalu ceria. Keadaan Ino saat ini tak lebih dari seseorang yang tengah depresi berat. Bayangkan saja jika kau berada di posisinya sekarang, pasti kau akan terlihat seperti dia.

Dia berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi yang satu ruangan dengan kamarnya. Terdengar gemericik air dan tercium aroma lavender dari ruangan tersebut, yang sudah dapat di pastikan Ino sedang mandi. Tak lama kemudian di keluar kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju lemarinya.

Ino memilih sebuah T-Shirt berwarna coklat muda dengan gambar kepala beruang yang besar di tengahnya, dan sebuah celana pendek 10cm di atas lututnya.

Kaki jenjangnya keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Hidung mancung dan kecilnya mencium aroma masakan dari arah dapur. Dia berjalan ke dapur, dan dapat di lihatnya berbagai masakan kesukaannya,. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum tipis. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Sunyi, tak ada orang di sini batinnya. Ino kemudian duduk dan bersiap menyantap makanan yang ada di hadapannya, sebelum sang Kaa-san datang dan menatapnya horror seolah Ino adalah tersangka teroris.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu kaa-san" Ino agak risih ketika di tatap seperti itu.

"Ino-hime, mengapa kau baru bangun jam segini ? dan mengapa kau belum makan ?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada sedikit Khawatir.

Ino menghela napas sebentar, kemudian dia berucap "pertama, aku bangun kesiangan karena lelah memikirkan keprawanan ku yang besok akan di ambil, dan kedua aku tadi akan makan sebelum Kaa-san datang dan menatapku seperti itu"

Tsunade terkejut sesaat, kemudian dia tersenyum lembut.

"baiklah, selamat makan Ino-hime" ucap Tsunade lembut. Kemudian, dia berdiri dan mengecup pucuk kepala Ino lembut cukup lama, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan sang putri yang kini tengah menikmati sarapannya atau lebih tepatnya makan siang. Mengingat ini sudah jam 12 siang.

00000000000000000

Itachi kini sedang berada di Mansion Uchiha, mengingat besok adalah hari pernikahannya.

"Itachi, besok adalah hari pernikahan mu dengan Ino, nak." Ucap mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"iya kaa-san" ucapnya datar.

"jadi, kaa-san minta kau jangan menyakitinya. Ingat nak, Ino adalah gadis yang baik"

"..." itachi bungkam, tak tau harus berbicara apalagi. Matanya menatap lantai kayu di bawahnya dengan tatapan menerawang

Fugaku, sang ayah yang berada di samping Mikoto hanya berdehem sekali.

"EHEM... ada masalah Itachi ?" tanya Fugaku datar namun tajam.

"tidak, Tou-san"

"baiklah, nanti kau akan bertemu dengan Ino-chan dan ku harap kau mengurangi sikap dinginmu itu" ucap Fugaku datar

' _ya ampuuuun, apa dia tidak sadar dengan dirinya sendiri ?'_ inner itachi bertriak Gaje. Namun, di luarnya di hanya memasang wajah datar.

"hn" ucap itachi tak kalah datar.

"nanti kau akan menemaninya berbelanja pakaian pernikahan. Apa kau paham ?"

"Hn" kemudian Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

Saat dia sudah berada di depan pintu utama mansion, seseorang meneleponnya.

"hn"

'kau ada di mana ita-kun ?' tanya sang penelpon dengan suara genit

"di mansion Uchiha, ada apa konan ?" tanya itachi _To The Point_

' _tak bisakah kau sedikit lebih lembut padaku ?'_ konan mengerucutkan bibirnya, meskipun tak terlihat.

"baiklah Konan yang cantik, mengapa kau menelepon ku?" tanya Itachi dengan suara Sexy

' _aku ingin kau menemaniku berbelanja. Ku tunggu kau 20 menit di Apartmen ku'_ kemudian konan memutuskan telepon secara sepihak.

Itachi hanya mnghela napas, kemudian dia berjalan ke garasi mobil dan melajukan Lamborghini Veneno-nya menuju rumah konan.

000000000000000000000

Ino sekarang sudah mengganti pakainanya. Dia mengenakan sebuah mini dress tanpa lengan selutut berwarna orange muda dan bermotif bunga. Rambutnya di gerai dan di beri sebuah pita kecil berwarna ungu untuk menjepit poninya yang panjang. Tak lupa,sapuan bedak tipis dan lipgloss rasa jeruk menjadi pilihan make-up tipisnya. Sepasang heels berwarna senada dengan bajunya menghiasi kaki mulusnya.

Dia berdandan seperti ini karena, sang calon mertua menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya untuk berbelanja gaun pernikahan dengan itachi. Dia sangat ingin menolak, namun dia tak bisa. Akhirnya, dia hanya manurutinya saja. Dia turun kebawah dan hendak berpamitan pada sang kaa-san.

"kaa-san, aku pergi dulu" ino mengecup pipi kaa-sannya sekilas.

"baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Ino-hime" ucap Tsunadd lembut.

"Ha'i. Jaa ne" Ino pun berlalu meninggalkan Tsunade.

0000000000000000000000

Kini itachi sedang berbelanja dengan konan di mall miliknya. Miliknya ? tentu saja, Uchiha Department Store ini miliknya, dengan melihat namanya saja sudah di pastikan ini milik Uchiha, dan Uchiha itu adalah marganya.

Matanya melihat berbagai macam pakaian wanita di toko yang dia singgahi ini, mulai dari pakaian santai hingga berbagai gaun. Matanya tiba-tiba menatap horror melihat sebuah gaun pengantin yang berada tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia jadi teringat dengan janjinya untuk mengajak Ino membeli baju. Dia mendekati konan yang masih sibuk memilih baju.

"konan, aku harus pergi"  
"kemana ?" tanya konan tanpa melihat itachi

"aku harus membeli pakaian untuk pernikahanku besok" konan menghentikan gerakannya.

"..."

"aku harus pergi, dan ini kartu nama ku. Jika mereka meminta uang" itachi memberikan kartu namanya kemudian berbalik untuk pergi. Namun, tangannya sudah di genggam oleh konan

"temani aku sebentar saja" ucap konan lirih sambil menunduk

Itachi tak tega melihat wanita-nya itu bersdih, dengan berat hati dia menuruti permintaan konan. Dan, konan yang tadinya bersedih kini kembali tersenyum. Mereka pun, melanjutkan acara berbelanja yang sempat tertunda.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang gadis sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Itachi.

000000000000000000000000

Sudah 2 jam lebih Ino menunggu Itachi. Karena bosan, dia menghubungi sesorang.

"forehead, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke kota. Kau mau tidak ?"  
 _'boleh saja asalkan kau meneraktirku, pig'_ ucap seseorang yang berada di ujung sana sambil terkikik geli.

"baiklah, ku tunggu kau di rumahku"  
 _'okay'_

Tak menunggu lama, sebuah mobil _mitsubishi eclipse_ berwarna pink sudah hadir di depannya. Dan keluarlah seorang gadis cantik dan manis berambut pendek sebahu dengan warna rambut mencolok, pink. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, anak dari pemilik rumah sakit Konoha Hospital

"ayo kita pergi" ajak ino

"ayo" ucap sakura, dan mereka pergi ke sebuah kafe kecil dngan nuansa romantis yang terletak di tengah kota konoha

000000000000000000

Itachi dan konan telah selesai berbelanja sekarang. Dan itachi mengantar pulang konan. Di perjalanan tak ada di antara keduanya yang berbicara tak terasa mereka sudah berada di apartemen konan.

"konan, kita sudah sampai" kata itachi lembut untuk menyadarkan konan dari lamunannya.

"..." konan hanya diam dan keluar dari mobil mewah itachi tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Kemudian dia berbalik sambil berkata

"pulanglah, aku sedang tak ingin di ganggu" dingin sekali ucapnnya.

Tanpa aba-aba itachi keluar dari mobil, kemudian menarik tangan konan, dan mengecup bibir konan dengan sedikit kasar.

Konan yang awalnya kaget hanya bisa membalas ciuman itachi. Itachi kemudian memeluk konan dengan erat.

"ku mohon, jangan seperti ini" nada itachi terdengar lirih

Konan hanya bisa diam, di hirupnya aroma maskulin dari Itachi yang menenangkan.

"baiklah, ayo kita ke apartemen ku. Akan ku buatkan makanan yang enak untukmu." Konan tersenyum

"baiklah." Itachi hanya menurut dan masuk ke apartemen konan sambil bergandengan tangan.

0000000000000000000000000

"sakuraaaaaa... aku bingung" rengk ino

"kenapa pig ? besok kau kan akan menikah. Jadi, mana senyum kebahagiaanmu ?" tanya sakura antusias.

"hmmm, bagaimana aku akan bahagia jika calon suamiku pun aku tak tau" ucap Ino lirih.

"hei, jangan bersedih. Apa kau tau siapa nama calon suami mu itu huh ?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

"haaah? Yang benar saja pig" sakura berteriak gaje di kafe itu. Untung saja kafe itu sunyi, jadi mereka tak perlu khawatir jika di tatap oleh pengunjung lain.

"hei, kurangi sedikit kebiasaan burukmu itu. Kau membuat kupingku sakit" ino berkata ketus.

"Kau sungguh tak apapun tentang suamimu itu ya ?"  
"yang ku tau, dia itu brengsek. Kau tau ? orang tuanya menyuruhku untuk menunggu itachi di rumahku. Mereka bilang, itachi akan datang untuk menemaniku membeli gaun pengantin. Tapi, dia tak kunjung datang dan kau tau ? aku menunggunya selama 2 JAM! Sakura 2 JAM! Bayangkan, aku menunggu calon suami yang bahkan tak kunjung datang" ucap ino panjang lebar

"hmmm... ku rasa dia tidak seburuk itu"  
"terserah mu sajalah, aku tak perduli" ucap ino cuek

"ngomong-ngomong, ten-ten dan hinata kemana ya ? sudah lama aku tak melihat mereka"

"kau tak tau pig ? hinata sudah pergi ke Milan 3 hari yang lalu. Dan ten-ten sudah pindah ke rumah neneknya di Tokyo seminggu yang lalu"

"benarkah ? huft... ku rasa aku terlalu sibuk hingga tak tau kabar mereka"

"sudahlah, besok mereka pasti akan datang menghadiri pernikahanmu"  
"ku harap"

Pikiran ino melayang skarang, besok adalah hari pernikahannya dan dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah besok. Jadi...

"Forehead, ayo temani aku"

"eh ? kemana ?"

"ke butik. Aku akan memilih gaun pengantinku sendiri" ucapnya semangat

"Er... baiklah" ucapnya tak yakin.

"Yosh... let's go to the Boutique"

"Hn"

Kini, sakura dan ino beranjak dari kafe tersebut dan menuju ke tempat selanjutnya "HYUUGA BOUTIQUE" butik khusus gaun pengantin milik sahabat mereka Hyuuga Hinata.

Selama di perjalanan mereka bercerita tentang kejadian masa lalu mereka sambil tertawa. Yang menurut Sakura, Ino sudah kembali menjadi Gadis yang ceria seperti dulu lagi

Sebenarnya, Ino hanya berpura-pura. Dia ingin menangis sekarang namun dia tahan, dia tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan sahabatnya ini. Jadi, dia hanya bisa tertawa dan bersenda gurau dengan sahabat kentalnya ini. Yang untungnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui kebohongannya.

Coba kau bayangkan,Bagaimana jika kau berada di posisinya ? calon suamimu yang tak pernah mengunjungimu, meninggalkan mu sendiri yang tengah menunggunya, bahkan saat pemilihan gaun pun dia tak ada di samping mu. Bayangkan saja betapa menyedihkannya si tunggal Yamanaka ini.

Dan, hanya authorlah yang tau kehiduan yamanaka Ino selanjutnya

TBC

YEAAAAYYY CHAP 2 UPDATE.

Huft... pegel juga nih ngerjain cerita yang kgak kelar2 masalahnya. Ane juga bingung jalan cerita ini.

MAAFKAN SARAH, JIKA READERS TAK MENGERTI DENGAN JALAN CERITA SAYA. KARNA SAYA JUGA TAK TAU JALAN CERITANYA *di lempar raders pke gentong*

TERIMA KASIH BUAT READERS YANG UDAH NGE-FAV DAN NGE-FOLLOW FIC ABSURD INI.

*KECUP READERS SATU-SATU* *RADERS KERACUNAN SKETIKA*

MAAFKAN SAYA JUGA, JIKA PARA READERS ADA YANG NUNGGU ADEGAN ROMANTIS ITAINO (NEXT CHAP BKALAN ADA KOK)

UDAH CUKUP CING-CONG ANE YG GX BERMUTU INI.

RIEVEW KALIAN, MOTIVASI KU

R n R PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm your wife**

Disclaimer : seandainya naruto punya saya. Itachi dan Ino bakalan saya jadiin pasangan. Tapi, sayangnya naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto -_-

Pairing : itachi Ino (slight GaaIni dan Itakonan)

Rated : T-(M)

Genre : romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning : abal, OOC (maybe), GaJe, Typo(S), Alur Kecepetan, Cerita pasaran, Newbie, Dan Segala kekurangan lainnya.

Sarah masih newbie yang nekad publish fict GaJe bin absurd ini. Jadi, harap maklum jika ada kesalahan.

DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !

CHAPTER 3

Di sinilah Ino dan Sakura berada. Di sebuah butik mewah nan megah milik sahabat mereka, Hyuuga Hinata. Butik khusus pakaian pernikahan itu terletak di pusat kota Konoha. Mereka berjalan-jalan menelusuri setiap inchi gedung bertingkat 3 itu. Tiba-tiba mereka terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo panjang yang sedang tersenyum kearah mereka.

Dia adalah Hinata, sahabat mereka yang 3 hari yang lalu pergi ke Milan. Tanpa aba-aba kedua gadis itu (ino & sakura) langsung memeluk hinata, sedangkan hinata yang sedikit terkejut hanya bisa membalas pelukan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"te..teman-teman. Ki...kita bisa melanjutkannya di..di dalam." Hinata berkata sangat lembut sambil tergagap.

Ino dan Sakura yang mengerti dengan keadaan, hanya bisa melepaskan pelukan ala _Teletubies_ mereka sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Ne, hina-chan kenapa saat kau pergi ke Milan kau tak memberi tahu ku, hm ?

"a..aaku hanya tak ingin membuat i...ino-chan khawatir" ucap hinata dengan wajah gugup.

"aku akan lebih khawatir jika kau tak memberi tahu ku, hina-chan." Ino mengrucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura kesal

"Gomen, Ino-chan" ucapnya sambil menundukan kepala.

"hn, baiklah aku akan berbicara _To The Point_ sekarang." Kata ino dengan wajah serius.

"aku akan menikah besok, ku harap aku mendapatkan gaun yang paling indah buatanmu hina-chan. Dan satu lagi, aku juga ingin kau membuatkanku setelan pengantin pria-nya juga. Bisakah kau mengabulkannya untuk ku, hina-chan ?" tanya Ino dengan suara dan wajah serius. Hinata hanya bergidik melihatnya.

"ba..baiklah, ino-chan" ucapnya gugup.

"Bagus, satu masalah sudah selesai. Sekarang hanya tinggal satu masalah lagi"

"apa itu ?" tanya sakura dan hinata berbarengan. Ino hanya menyeringai

"PENGANTIN PRIA-NYA" jawabnya dengan seringai yang semakin nyata. Kedua gadis yang berada di sebelahnya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat ino versi Evil.

Tiba-tiba saja Ino tertawa melihat expresi kedua temannya itu, yang tentu saja membuat perempatan di dahi kedua gadis itu.

"lihatlah expresi kalian tadi, sangat lucu" ucapnya sambil terkikik geli  
"dasar ! ku kira kau akan melakukan hal yang aneh pada calon suamimu itu, pig" sakura meninju lengan ino sedikit pelan. Ingat sedikit.

"ouch... hei, tak bisa kah kekuatan monstermu itu kau simpan dulu ? besok adalah hari pernikahan ku. Ingat, BESOK apa kau mau mencederai ku dengan pukulan mautmu ?" ino berkata ketus, sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dengan cengirannya.

"hehehe... gomen ino-chan. Aku tak sengaja tadi" ucapnya tanpa dosa

Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya bertengkar itu. Membuatnya kembali teringat masa SMA dulu.

' _let's Marvin Gaye and get it on._

 _You got that healing that i want_

 _Just like they said it in the song_

 _Until the down_

 _Let's marvin gaye and get it on'_ lagu merdu milik Charlie Puth ft meghan trainor itu mengalun dari I-Phone milik ino. Menandakan ada yang menelepon

"moshi-moshi" jawab ino lembut

' _ino, kau sudah membeli gaun belum?'_

"sudah Uchiha-san"

' _ino, panggil aku kaa-san. Aku kaa-san mu sekarang._ '

"ha'i kaa-san" jawab ino sambil tersenyum

' _bagus, bagaimana acara belanjamu dengan Itachi ? menyenangkan kah ?_ '

"ummm... sangat menyenangkan Kaa-san. Kaa-san tak perlu khawatir" jawab ino dengan wajah sendu

' _baiklah, mana Itachi ? kaa-san ingin berbicara padanya'_

"dia sedang ke toilet sebentar"

' _oh, benarkah ? sayang sekali. Kaa-san sangat ingin berbicara dengannya_ ' ucap mikoto lirih

"kaa-san maaf, bukan maksud ino tidak sopan. Tapi, ino harus segera mencoba gaun yang lainnya" ucapnya lembut.

' _hn, baiklah. Selamat berbelanja ino-chan. Kaa-san menyayangi mu'_ mikoto kemudian menutup panggilannya.

Sahabat ino yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menatapnya sendu. Ino yang di tinggal Itachi, dan dia juga yang menyelamatkan pria itu. Sungguh, hati Yamanaka muda ini sangat baik. Sakura dan Hinata memeluk ino, seolah dengan memeluk ino mereka dapat merasakan kepedihan dan sakit Hati gadis itu.

"jika saja Itachi brengsek itu membuat mu menangis, aku tak akan segan-segan menghabisinya" sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

"sudahlah, aku tak apa. Jangan seperti ini donk, mana sakura dan hinata ceria yang aku kenal ?" tanya ino menggoda sambil tersenyum. Namun, bukan senyum seperti biasanya, senyum palsu yang menghiasi bibir cherry-nya. Yang tentu saja dapat di ketahui oleh kdua sahabatnya itu.

"hentikan senyuman bodohmu, ino" ucap Hinata dingin. Yang tentu saja membuat sakura dan Ino saling menatap. Tiba-tiba Hinata memeluk Ino erat.

"ku mohon, jangan bohongi dirimu. Ino. Aku tau, kau ingin menangis sekarang. Menangislah ino jika itu bisa membuat mu lega" hinata menangis sambil memeluk Ino, dan yang lebih luar biasa, hinata TIDAK GAGAP.

Ino tercekat, bibirnya keluh dan tak terasa air matanya juga telah mengalir. Namun, dia tidak sengugukan seperti hinata.

Sakura yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa menangis dan memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu.

Ino yang sadar dengan apa yang terjadi hanya bisa melepaskan pelukan sakura dan hinata dengan lembut.

"hei, mengapa kalian menangis ? besok upacara pernikahan ku bukan upacara pemakamanku" dia menyeka air matanya

"berjanjilah, kau akan bahagia pig" ucap sakura dengan nada bergetar

"iya, Forehead."

"ayo kita pulang pig. Hari sudah sore" kata sakura sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"ayo !. Hina-chan, Kami pulang dulu, besok kau harus segera mengirimkan gaun ku ya ?!" ino mengerling pada hinata. Dan di balas dengan anggukan kecil dari hinata.

"Jaa nee" ino melambaikan tangan pada hinata, dan di balas dengan lambaian tangan yang sama.

Ino dan Sakura pergi meninggalkan butik mewah itu. Dan menuju rumah ino.

000000000000000000000000

#MANSION UCHIHA

Itachi kini berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, saat dia barada di tangga sang ibu menyentuh pundaknya.

"itachi-kun, kaa-san ingin berbicara dengan mu" mikoto tersenyum. Itachi hanya mengangguk.

Kini ibu dan anak itu tengah duduk di sofa yang empuk

"selamat nak" mikoto tersenyum. Itachi heran di buatnya.

"ku dengar dari Ino-chan, kalian tadi pergi membeli gaun bersama. Dan dia terdengar sangat senang" mata mikoto berbinar-binar sekarang.

' _apa maksudnya ? bukankah aku tadi di apartemen konan ? namun, kenapa gadis itu bilang... atau jangan-jangan'_ bathin itachi galau. Itachi merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Ne, itachi-kun. Daijoubu desu ka ?" tanya mikoto lembut

"daijoubu desu, kaa-san" ucapnya datar. pikiran itachi kini tak menentu, mulai dari memikirkan ino hingga konan.

Dia kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Setelah sampai di kamar itachi membasuh wajahnya di wastafel, kemudian di baringkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur king size miliknya. Besok hari pernikahannya dengan ino, dan dia tak ingin lingkar mata hitam menghiasi mata berwarna onx-nya

Dia menutup matanya, kemudian tidur dengan nyaman

00000000000000000000000000

#NEXT DAY

#YAMANAKA MANSION

Ino kini telah bersiap-siap, gaun yang di antar hinata tadi pagi sudah terbalut manis di tubuh sexy-nya.

"selamat ino, ku harap kau bahagia" ucap ketiga sahabatnya, sakura, hinata, dan ten-ten.

Ino hanya tersenyum. Bukan senyum palsu melainkan senyum hangat dan damai, khas yamanaka Ino.

"tentu, kalian jangan lupa untuk menyusul juga ya ?!" ino mengerling jahil, membuat ketiga sahabatnya itu hanya membuang muka, salah tingkah. Ino hanya terkikik geli melihat expresi mereka.

"baiklah, nona Uchiha. Sebelum hal itu terjadi sebaiknya kau segera memakai ini" sakura menyodorkan sebuah tiara kecil berhiaskan berlian yang sangat cantik ke kepala. Kemudian di tutupi sebuah veil dengan bagian depan sepanjang dada ino, dan bagian belakang menjuntai panjang hingga ke bawah. Dengan, berbagai bordiran rumit menghiasi veil tersebut. Tak lupa,Rambut ino kini sudah di gelung tinggi dan di tata sangat rapi dan indah.

Wajah cantiknya hanya di lapisi make up yang tak terlalu tebal. Hanya bedak dan foundation yang tipis, bulu mata palsu dan maskara, tak lupa lipgloss rasa strawberry dan eye liner menghiasi wajah barbienya. Gaun yang di belinya dari hinata sangat anggun di pakainya. Gaun berwarna putih panjang tanpa lengan dan mekar itu berhiaskan sebuah tali pita berwarna hitam di pinggangnya, bagian dadanya di buat berkedut-kedut namun sangat detail dan indah, tentu saja. Gaunnya sangat simple namun elegant. Tak lupa sepasang sepatu berhak 10 cm menghiasi kaki mulusnya. Sepatu itu berwarna silver yang berhiaskan ornamen bunga mawar di tengahnya. Dan jangan lupakan kalung berlian dan anting berlian berwarna putih menghiasi dirinya yang sudah WOW. Kelewat Cantik, adalah kata yang pas untuk mengungkapkan penampilan ino kali ini.

Dia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. 'aku cantik' batinnya. Dia tersenyum manis di depan kaca. Ketiga sahabatnya sudah menghilang entah kemana, ketika selesai mendandani ino mereka keluar dari kamar itu.

TOK...TOK...TOK. suara pintu di ketuk

"MASUK" kata ino dengan suara agak keras. Seseorang berjalan mendekati ino, saat ino mengintip pantulan orang tersebut dari kaca. Matanya terbelalak melihat orang itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dengan wajah tampan, dan lingkar mata yang menghiasi matanya berjalan mendekati ino dengan senyum tipis.

Jantung ino sudah tak karuan sekarang. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk pemuda yang tepat di belakangnya itu, namun dia urungkan mengingat dia sudah memiliki calon suami sekarang. Ino tersenyum kecut mengingat sang calon suami. Gaara menyentuh pundak ino, dan membuat ino tersadar dari lamunannya.

"selamat, ino-chan. Ku harap kau bahagia" ucapnya pelan seperti berbisik, namun indera pendengaran ino masih berfungsi dengan baik shingga dia masih mendengar bisikan gaara.

Saat gaara berbalik, hendak keluar dari kamar ino. Tiba-tiba tangannya di genggam erat Ino. Gaara sedikit terkejut dengan sikap ino.

"semudah itu kah dirimu mengucapkan selamat dan kemudian kau meninggalkanku ?" suaranya terdengar bergetar. Gaara hanya diam.

" tau kah kau, selama ini aku selalu menunggumu hingga kembali ? dan tau kah kau, gara-gara dirimu aku menerima perjodohan bodoh ini, GAARA ?" ino sedikit berteriak.

GREP...

Gaara memeluk ino erat, sangat erat. Dia kembali mengingat memori tentang rasa hangat yang dulu pernah dia rasakan saat bersama ino. Mulai dari genggaman tangan, kecupan di pipi, pelukan, bahkan first kiss-nya dengan ino pun masih diingatnya, seperti sebuah rekaman.

Ino tidak menangis, lebih tepatnya menahan tangis. Jika dia menangis, maka dia akan membuat sahabatnya khawatir. Lagi pula, sahabatnya itu sudah bersusah payah mendandaninya kalau dia menangis maka sama saja kau menghancurkan kerja keras mereka. Tentu saja ino tak akan melakukan hal itu.

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dari ino dengan sangat lembut. Kemudian dia menangkupkan wajah ino. Di belai lembut wajah gadis yang sangat di rindukannya itu.

"kau cantik ino" Gaara berbisik tepat di telinga ino. Membuat ino merinding sekejap.

"aku tau, salahmu yang tak mau menikah dengan ku" ino mengerucutkan bibir. Gaara tersenyum tipis.

Di angkatnya dagu ino agar bertatapan dengannya, emerald bertemu aquamarine.

BLUSH... ino berblush-ing hebat sekarang.

Gaara semakin meniadakan jarak diantara wajahnya dengan ino.

CUPS...

Gaara mengecup bibir ino lembut, dan sekilas.

Tanpa aba-aba ino menekan kepala Gaara agar dapat mendekat dengan kepalanya. Di kecupnya bibir gaara dengan lembut, dan gaara hanya bisa membalas kecupan-kecupan mesra ino. Tangan ino mengelus rambut lembut gaara, kemudian dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Gaara. Sangat romantis kedua insan ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata onix tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Kemudian mata itu berlalu meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang tengah melepas kerinduan tersebut.

Gaara dan Ino menghentikan kegiatan mereka, mengingat mereka masih membutuhkan oxigen.

"maafkan aku ino, aku telah meninggalkan mu waktu itu." Gaara berkata lirih

"Hei, tenanglah. Aku sudah memaafkan mu. Okay ?" ino mengelus pundak gaara

"hn"

Gaara menggenggam tangan ino kemudian menciuminya dengan lembut.

Sungguh, ino hanya menginginkan Gaara sebagai pasangannya. Namun sepertinya, takdir berkehendak lain, karena Kami-sama dan Author telah membuat skenario baru untuk Yamanaka INo

T.B.C

CHAPTER 3 UPDATE ! SARAH SENGAJA UPDATE KILAT NIH MINNA, INI SARAH LAKUKAN KARENA SARAH SAYANG SAMA KALIAN.

TERIMA KASIH BUAT YANG UDAH RIVIEW, NGE-FAV, DAN NGE-FOLLOW FICT GAJE BUATAN KU INI

DAN MAAF, BAGI YANG RIVIEW MINTA BUATIN LEMON, SARAH BLOEM BISA BUAT HAL2 YG BEGITUAN. GOMEN, RATED (M) YG SAYA MKSUD ADA DI CHAP YG ENTAH KE BERAPA #PLAAAKK, YANG VENTING SARAH AKAN TETEP KASIH TUH ADEGAN.

DAN, BAGI YANG MINTA INO DI BAHAGIAIN, UNTUK SAAT INI SARAH BLOEM BISA. MASIH KGK NYAMBUNG AMA CERITA.

MAAF JUGA, DI CHAP 2 SARAH ADA BILANG KLO DI CHAP 3 BKAL AD ADEGAN ROMANTIS ITAINO, EH MALAH ADEGAN GAAINO YG NYEMPIL. SAYA HARAP READERS MAU MEMAAFKAN KE PLIN-PLAN-NAN SAYA {^-^}v

DI BAGIAN DEPAN BAKAL ADA ADEGAN ROMANTIS LAINNYA, JDI TETEP RIVIEW YA MINNA ^^ (JANJI DECH)

RIEVIEW KALIAN, MOTIVASI KU !

R n R PLEASE !


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M YOUR WIFE**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto aja dech

Pairing : Itachi Ino (slight GaaIno dan ItaKonan)

Rated : T-(M)

Warning : abal, OOC (maybe), Gaje, Typo(s), cerita pasaran, dan segala kekurangan lainnya

Sarah masih Newbie, harap maklum apa bila ada kesalahan.

DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !

CHAPTER 4

Sebuah limousine berwarna putih melaju dengan kecepatan rendah menuju ke sebuah gereja kecil yang terletak di pinggiran kota, dekat dengan perdesaan. Ino beserta para sahabatnyalah yang berada di dalam mobil itu. Tak ada kecanggungan dari 4 gadis itu, semuanya tertawa sejak mobil itu melaju. Tanpa mereka sadari sang supir dari tadi memperhatikan mereka sambil tersnyum. Dan tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju.

"Yamanaka-san, kita sudah sampai" sang supir berkata lembut sekali

"Benarkah ? tak ku sangka kita sudah sampai" kata ino dengan cengirannya. Sang supir hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu sang majikan.

"Teman-teman, terima kasih telah mendukungku selama ini." Ino memeluk ketiga sahabatnya itu.  
"Hei, nanti gaunmu kusut" omel Ten-ten. Yang tentu saja membuat ketiganya tertawa bersama.

"ku harap, banyak kolega Itachi yang tampan dan masih muda di sini" ucap sakura asal.

"tentu saja, ayo turun" ino berserta sahabatnya turun dari mobil itu dan memasuki area gereja.

"Tou-san" panggil ino pada sang ayah

"oh ? ino-chan dari mana saja kau ? ayo bersiap acaranya akan di mulai sebentar lagi" inoichi menggemgam tangan ino dan menggandengnya untuk memasuki gereja. Para tamu undangan sudah masuk kedalam beberapa menit yang lalu.

Pintu gereja di buka, semua mata tertuju pada Ino. Semua para undangan memuji kecantikan yamanaka muda ini. Mereka (ino dan Inoichi) berjalan pelan dan anggun menuju altar.

Ino dapat melihat itachi yang sangat tampan berdiri di altar dengan setelan Tuxedo berwarna putih dengan dasi berwarna hitam. Senada dengan warna gaun ino. Rambut panjangnya di ikat rapi, wajah datarnya terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat ino.

' _kami-sama, benarkah bidadari ini calon istriku ?'_

batin Itachi tak percaya. Matanya membulat melihat ino yang tepat di hadapannya, namun detik selanjutnya dia kembali memasang wajah datar andalannya.

Inoichi memberikan tangan Ino pada Itachi, dan di sambut oleh Itachi. Inoichi berbalik kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping tsunade yang menangis haru.

Itachi Menggenggam tangan Ino dan membawanya menghadap sang pendeta. Kedua insan tersebut tengah tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing sekarang. Ocehan sang pendeta tak mereka hiraukan. Tiba-tiba Itachi merasakan pundaknya di sentuh,saat dia menoleh wajah cantik Ino tengah tersenyum padanya, dan membuat Itachi merona sedikit. Akhirnya dia tersadar sekarang.

"Uchiha Itachi, bersediakah kau untuk menjadi pendamping Yamanaka Ino saat dia sehat, sakit, susah, dan senang" (Gomen, sarah gak tau kalimatnya) #PLAAKK

"Ya, saya bersedia !" ucap itachi tegas

"Yamanaka Ino, bersediakah kau untuk menjadi pendamping dari Uchiha Itachi, di saat dia sehat, sakit, susah, dan senang ?" (Gomen, klo salah)

"Ya, aku bersedia." Ucap ino lirih. Itachi meliriknya sekilas.

"Kau boleh mencium pengantinmu" kata terakhir dari sang pendeta mampu membuat jantung ino beretak lebih cepat.

Itachi memegang dagu ino, dia meniadakan jarak antara dia dan Ino.

CUPS...

Itachi mencium Ino, namun bukan di bibir. Tapi, di DAGU ino. Mata ino hanya bisa membulat, tak percaya.

Para tetamu undangan bersorak, orang tua ino dan itachi menangis haru, dan sahabat ino hanya mampu bersorak sambil menangis haru.

Itachi membisikan sesuatu di telinga Ino, yang mampu membuat napas ino tercekat dan menahan tangis.

"jangan berharap aku akan mencium bibir gadis yang sudah ternodai oleh pria lain" ucapnya dingin dan tajam.

Ino ingin menangis sekarang, dapat di lihatnya Gaara yang tengah memandang tak suka pada itachi. Kemudian, itachi turun dari altar dan keluar dari gereja diikuti oleh seorang wanita berambut biru di belakangnya. Lutut ino lemas, saat dia sudah hendak jatuh sebelum sepasang tangan kekar menahannya.

"INO ! kau tak apa ?" tanya gaara khawatir

"Gaara, dia mengetahuinya" ucap ino lirih dan bergetar

"Apa maksudmu ?" gaara tak mengerti

"Dia melihat kita berciuman tadi"

"Biarkan saja, dia juga sudah memiliki pacar. Jadi kau tak usah khawatir." Gaara mengelus pundak mulus Ino, menenangkannya

"Hn" Ino bangkit di bantu gaara

"Ayo kita keluar" gaara menarik tangan ino lembut, untuk mengikutinya.

Gaara dan ino keluar dari dalam gereja menuju ke area gereja yang lainnya, taman belakang. Untungnya taman itu sepi, jadi dia bisa menenangkan diri di sana. Mereka pun berhenti di bawah pohon besar yang rindang. Kemudian mendudukan diri.

"Gaara, apa kita masih bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang ?" tanya ino

"mungkin saja, Uchiha itu saja bisa mengapa kau tidak ?" gaara meyakinkan.

"Hmmm... mungkin kau benar" ino meghela napas kemudian mengambil posisi bersandar pada pundak Gaara yang sedang memejamkan mata.

Dan lagi-lagi ada 3 pasang mata yang melihat kejadian mereka. Sepasang berwarna emerald, sepasang lainnya berwarna violet, dan yang terakhir berwarna coklat.

"Kasihan sekali mereka, padahal ku kira mereka akan menjadi pasangan suami istri" ucap salah satu suara dari ketiga pasang mata tersebut. Sisanya hanya bisa mengangguk

00000000000000000000

# NEXT TIME

"APPPAAAA ?!" teriak histeris Ino menggema pada sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi berwarna ungu itu (Kamar ino sendiri)

"Iya nak, malam ini kau harus pindah ke rumah barumu dan Itachi" tsunade berkata lembut sambil mengelus kepala sang buah hati.

Ino ingin pingsan sekarang juga. Baru saja dia selesai menenangkan diri, namun sekarang dia harus menghadapi kenyataan yang mengejutkan. Tsunade hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sang anak

"tenanglah, kau akan mudah beradaptasi di sana. Jadi, ambil kopermu dan segeralah menemui suamimu. Kau paham ?" tsunade berkata lembut namun tajam dengan nada sedikit mangancam. Ino hanya bisa mengangguk.

Sejurus kemudian, di ambilnya koper berwarna ungu itu di tangan kaa-sannya. Kemudian, dia keluar dari rumahnnya menuju ke garasi mobil. Di taruhnya koper cantik itu di kursi penumpang bagian depan. Kemudian di pacunya _Mustang Shelby GT350_ miliknya dengan kecepatan rendah menuju kediaman Uchiha.

Setelah 10 menit kemudian, dia telah sampai di Mansion Uchiha. Saat memasuki area Mansion, para maid dan penjaga menatapnya kaget. Ino hanya membalas mereka dengan senyuman manis, yang membuat para maid dan penjaga terpesona.

"Yamanaka-san, perkenalkan saya ayame." Sang maid membungkuk sekilas kemudian mngajak ino masuk ke dalam Mansion mewah itu.

"Tak usah terlalu formal ayame-san, kau cukup memanggilku Ino saja. Lagi pula kita seumuran kan ?" ino memecah suasana canggung itu

"Ha'i, Ya- Ino-san" ayame tersenyum canggung.

"Uchiha-sama sudah menunggu anda di ruang makan"

"hn... arigatou, sudah menemaniku" ucap ino tulus.

"tapi, maaf. Bisakah kau menolongku membawakan koper ku di mobil ku ?" tanya ino hati-hati

"tentu saja" kemudian ayame berlalu pergi. Tinggal ino sendiri lah di sini.

Dia mencari-cari keberadaan ruang makan, saat telinganya mendengar suara sendok dan garpu beradu dia mengikutinya. Dan TADAAAA 10 langkah di hadapannya terdapat sekumpulan manusia dengan warna rambut yang sama juga. Ino memperhatikan penampilannya, dress putih di bawah lutut di balut dengan cardigan berwarna ungu tua membalut tubuhnya, sepasang flat shoes berwarna putih dengan sebuah pita kecil berwarna ungu menghiasi kakinya, rambutnya sudah di kucir tinggi menyerupai ekor kuda shingga membuatnya terlihat sangat santai namun anggun. Dan wajahnya tak di poles make-up apapun. Merasa sudah cukup dengan penampilannya dia berjalan mendekati sekumpulan manusia itu. Baru dua langkah dia berjalan, kakinya berhenti bergerak karena ucapan itachi.

"aku tak akan pernah menganggapnya seorang istri, kaa-san"

ujar itachi dingin. Ino terbelalak mendengarnya.

"aku dan konan sudah akan menyiapkan pernikahan untuk minggu depan" ino mencelos mendengarnya.

"Dan jangan harap aku akan menyentuhnya, apa lagi memberikan kalian seorang cucu" ketus itachi. Tak terasa air mata ino telah mengalir.

PLAAKK... Mikoto menampar itachi dengan kasar. Itachi hanya menunduk

"Kau" mikoto menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dan berlalu pergi.

"Itachi, sejak kapan kau berubah seperti ini huh ? apa karena wanita jalang dan matre itu mencuci otakmu ?" ucap sasuke ketus.

"TUTUP MULUT SIALANMU ITU, SASUKE" itachi membentak sasuke. Sedangkan sasuke hanya memalingkan wajah, cuek.

"kasihan sekali kakak ipar ku yang cantik itu memiliki suami berengsek sepertimu"

PLAAKK... Itachi menampar sasuke

"Ku bilang, tutup mulutmu. Baka-ototou" katanya tajam. Sasuke berseringai tajam.

"Suami bodohmu ini telah mengecewakanmu bukan begitu, Ino-chan ?" sasuke berkata cukup kuat. Sedangkan ino dan itachi hanya bisa terbelalak.

' _bagaimana dia mengetahuinya ?'_ bathin ino heran.

Itachi menoleh ke belakang dan dapat di lihatnya sosok cantik itu tengah memandangnya tak percaya sambil menangis. Kemudian ino berlari keluar Mansion itu menuju ke mobilnya. Saat itachi akan mengejarnya, tangan itachi sudah di genggam Sasuke. Itachi hanya menatap sang adik dengan tatapan tajam

"sudah cukup kau menyakitinya, jangan lebih dari ini" sasuke berkata tajam kemudian di hentakan kasar tangan Itachi, sejurus kemudian sasuke berlari mengejar ino.

Ino masuk ke dalam mobil kesayangannya itu sambil menangis. Tiba-tiba pintu mobilnnya di ketuk, dan di lihatnya Sasuke sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Ino keluar dari mobilnya.

GREEPP... tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke memeluk ino. Ino yang awalnya kaget tak bisa membalas maupun menolaknya, dia terlalu kaget untuk mencerna semuanya.

"jangan menangis ino, ku mohon" sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa ?" sasuke bertanya lirih.

"kenapa harus aniki yang menjadi suamimu ?" mata ino membulat.

"kenapa bukan aku ? dan kenapa dulu kau berpacaran dengan sabaku itu ? tau kah kau kalau aku sangat mencintaimu ?!" sasuke berkata lirih sekali

Ini sangat rumit, otaknya tak dapat berpikir sekarang. Dia lelah dengan semua ini.

Mulai dari Gaara sang kekasih, Itachi sang suami, bahkan sekarang sahabat sekaligus adik iparnya menyatakan cinta padanya. Tiba-tiba kepala ino terasa berat dan berputar dan semuanya berubah gelap.

Terdengar sayup-sayup seseorang memanggil namanya, dan detik kemudian semua total gelap dan tak terdengar apapun.

00000000000000000000000

INO'S POV

Aku dimana ? apakah aku sudah mati ? sepertinya aku tadi masih dengan sasuke.

Oh My God, ya tadi aku bersama sasuke di luar mansion. Tapi, ini di mana ? kenapa semuanya berwarna putih ? dan bau steril ini membuat ku tak betah, ku yakini sebagai rumah sakit.

Ku edarkan pandanganan ku ke sekeliling, dan kulihat sosok berambut dongker dengan bentuk mencuat kebelakang seperti pantat ayam itu mendekatiku. A.K.A Sasuke

"kau sudah sadar ?" tanya sasuke lembut

"sudah" aku mencoba duduk namun agak sulit, ku lihat sasuke menopang badanku agar aku bisa duduk

"terima kasih" kataku sambil memberikan senyum terbaikku. Aku bersumpah melihat semburat merah muda di pipinya.

"hn, kau mau makan ? aku sudah membeli ini tadi" sasuke menyodorkan sekantung penuh buah-buahan segar di tangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya memegang semangkuk bubur panas. Aku hanya mengangguk, maklum aku belum sempat makan sejak kemarin malam.

Tangannya mengaduk-aduk bubur yang kelihatan sangat enak itu, dia menyuapiku. Saat bubur itu hampir menyentuh bibirku tiba-tiba saja pintu coklat itu terbuka. Jadilah, sasuk gelagapan karena yang datang itu itachi, bibi mikoto, paman fugaku, beserta ke tiga sahabatku. Ketiga sahabatku langsung memeluk ku, tak lupa mikoto kaa-san juga memeluku setelah ketiga sahabat ku selesai memelukku ala _Teletubies._

"Inooooo, kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" rengek ten-ten. Ku cubit pipinya

"kalian tak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Aku kan, pemegang sabuk hitam karate. Jadi, kalian tak perlu khawatir" kata ku sambil tersenyum.

"Ino-chan, kaa-san sangat khawatir padamu. Kau tau ?." suara mikoto terdengar sangat khawatir

"Iya kaa-san, terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan ku" aku tersnyum tulus.

"Ne, sasu-kun kau sedang apa di sini huh ?" mikoto bertanya dengan tatapan misterius. Ku lihat sasuke tersenyum kikuk.

"Mmmm... akuuu... aku tadiii" dia sangat gugup sekarang

"dia lah yang telah menolongku" ku potong ucapan sasuke. semua mata tertuju padaku.

#END OF INO'S POV

"Wah, wah, wah. Tak kusangka kau bisa begitu baik pada ISTRIKU, sasuke" itachi menekankan kata 'istriku' sambil menatap tajam pada sasuke. Semua mata menatap kedua saudara itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Kheh, benarkah kau menganggapnya seorang istri, Aniki ?" sasuke berkata sangat tajam.

GLEEKK... Itachi menelan ludah.

"tak ingat kah kau pada ucapanmu tadi malam ?" itachi membatu, mikoto melongo, dan ino hanya menunduk.

Itachi kalah telak, dia bangkit dari duduknya kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

BLAAMM... pintu malang itu terbanting dengan kasar.

"Ehem, kaa-san. Orang tua ino kenapa tak datang ?" ino berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung di ruangan tersebut.

"Oh ? inoichi dan tsunade sudah datang sejak tadi. Dan baru pulang sekitar 10 menit yang lalu"

"Ooohh..." ino hanya ber-oh ria, namun ada sedikit rasa kecewa.

"Hei, jangan sedih. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi ke Mall ? ku dengar sedang ada discount besar-besaran" ucap ten-ten.

Mendengar kata discount, langsung membuat Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata girang tak karuan.

"Ayooooo " ino langsung berdiri, dan mengambil cardigan ungu tuanya. Sebelum dia melangkah tangan sudah di genggam oleh sasuke. ino menenglengkan kepalanya.

' _KAWAAAAAAAIII'_ inner sasuke berteriak gaje

"Jangan pergi dulu, kau masih lemah" ucapnya datar, namun penuh perhatian.

"Iya, ino-chan" mikoto mengiyakan pendapat anaknya.

"Boleh yaaahhh... ku mohoooon" ino memasang pose puppy eyes no jutsunya. Yang membuat sasuke salah tingkah

"Hn, baiklah. Tapi jangan sampai kau kelelahan. Kau paham ?"

"umm" ino mengangguk, kemudian bejalan bersama sahabatnya yang tengah menunggu di depan pintu. Sasuke hanya menatap punggung ino yang smakin menjauh.

"Sebenarnya, yang suami ino itu siapa ?" mikoto bertanya entah pada siapa.

Sasuke hanya menggedikan bahu. Cuek, kemudian menggenggam tangan sang ibu untuk keluar dari rumah sakit itu.

000000000000000000000000000

#APARTMENT KONAN.

"Sial, berani sekali baka-ototou itu menghinaku, akan ku buktikan siapa yang lebih baik menjadi suami ino" gerutu itachi

PRAAANNG... Sebuah piring antik jatuh dari tangan seorang wanita.

"Ko...konan" itachi tergagap.

"Menjadi yang terbaik, eh?" konan berkata sinis

0000000000000000000000000000

T.B.C

Yeaaaaayyy chap 4 UPDATE ! (tebar bunga bangke)

Gomen, klo gantung. Sarah sengaja buat kyk gini biar lebih GREGET . (di bacok Readers)

Kira-kira ada yang nyangka gx, kenapa sasuke bisa cinta sma nona barbie, yamanaka ino ?

Mungkin, chap depan bkal sarah jelasin. Maaf ya, klo FF yg ane buat GaJe.

Mungkin, hanya inilah yg dpat sya sampaikan lebih dan kembaliannya gx akan saya kembalikan (?) mksud sarah lebih dan kurangnya saya mohon maaf.

REVIEW KALIAN, MOTIVASI KU

R n R PLEASE !


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M YOUR WIFE**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto poenya

Pairing : Itachi Ino (slight GaaIno dan ItaKonan)

Rated : T-(M)

Warning : abal, OOC (maybe), Gaje, Typo(s), cerita pasaran, dan segala kekurangan lainnya

Sarah masih Newbie, harap maklum apa bila ada kesalahan.

DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !

CHAPTER 5

#APARTMENT KONAN

"Oh, jadi kau sudah mulai terpesona dengan istrimu itu ya ?" ucap konan sinis

"Tentu saja tidak" sergah itachi

"benarkah ? kau pikir aku akan percaya huh ?"

"dengar konan, aku tadi hanya sedang emosi. Itu saja"

"benarkah ? sedang emosi atau kau takut ISTRIMU akan di ambil adikmu sendiri ?"

Lidah Itachi terasa keluh, di dalam hati dia ingin membenarkan perkataan konan. Namun, jika dia melakukan hal itu. Maka dia akan segera kehilangan konan detik itu juga.

"aku tak perduli dengan itu semua, aku hanya tak ingin di bandingkan oleh sasuke" ujarnya dingin, dan penuh kebohongan tentu saja.

"hey, sejak kapan kau kesal di banding-bandingkan dengan ototou-mu sendiri. Ita-kun ?" tanya konan sengit.

Itachi menghela napas kasar, kemudian dia mendekati konan.

"Kau percaya kan, aku hanya terbawa emosi ?" itachi berbisik tepat di telinga konan. Konan hanya dapat membatu

"kau tau kan, bagaimana aksiku saat terbawa emosi ? aku tak akan segan membuatmu tak bisa berjalan besok" itachi menatap konan dengan seringai menggoda.

GLEEKK... Konan menelenan ludah.

"PERVERT! Teriak Konan dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

Itachi hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak menanggapi konan yang semakin tersulut emosi.

PLUUKK

Konan menimpuk itachi dengan sebuah bantal kecil di dekat sofa

"Hahahahaha... rasakan itu"

"oh, kau ingin bermain-main denganku ya ?"

"Weeeeek" konan menjulurkan lidah ke arah itachi

Tanpa pikir panjang, itachi langsung mengejar konan. Dan tak butuh waktu lama.

HUUPP... konan tertangkap !

"Kyaaaaaaa... mau kau apakan aku, hah ?" konan yang di gendong itachi hanya meronta.  
"Diamlah, kita lanjutkan di kamar saja. Bagaimana ?" itachi berseringai tajam. Kemudian, di turunkan konan dari gendongannya

"Ap...Hmmpp...hmmpp" sebelum konan menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibir itachi lebih dulu menguncinya. Konan yang mendapatkan hadiah tak terduga itu hanya bisa membalasnya.

Ciuman itachi sangat memabukkan konan. Mereka berjalan pelan mencari tempat yang pas, sambil berciuman. Daann... GOTCHA

Itachi menidurkan konan (Dengan bibir yang masih menyatu), kemudian ciumannya berpindah ke leher jenjang konan, terus kebawah, dan terus ke bawah

Daaaaaaaaannnnn...Kelanjutannya, bisa minna pikirkan sendiri, muehehehe ^-^v #PLAAKK

00000000000000000000000

#UCHIHA DEPARTMENT STORE

Ino beserta ke tiga sahabatnya tengah berada di Uchiha department store. Sebelum pergi ke mall itu, mereka berempat singgah dulu kerumah ino sekedar menunggu ino mandi dan berdandan. Keempat gadis itu menglilingi berbagai toko-toko yang menyediakan Discount. Saat mereka tengah sibuk berbelanja, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut merah datang menghampiri mereka.

"GAARA" ino langsungmemeluk sang pemuda.

"EHEM... tak bisakah, kalian melakukannya di tempat lain ?" tanya sakura ketus

"memangnya kenapa ?" tanya ino polos. Sakura menghela napas.

"kau tak tau, kita sedang berada di mana ? lihat sekelilingmu, bodoh"

Saat ino melihat sekelilingnya, dia melihat semua pengunjung yang tengah menatapnya. Ino hanya nyengir dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, malu.

"hehehe... aku tak sengaja."

"tak apa. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sudah makan belum ?" tanya gaara  
"BELUM" kompak keempat gadis itu. Dan mereka tertawa bersama, sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ne, gaara-kun kau mau mentraktir kami tidak ?" tanya ino

"Tentu saja, ayo" gaara menarik tangan ino, dan diikuti 3 gadis lainnya dari belakang. Ketiga gadis di belakang itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"mereka sangat serasi kan ?" tanya sakura entah pada siapa.

"Umm" angguk ten-ten dan hinata

Akhirnya, mereka memilih sebuah restaurant sushi "Akimichi Sushi" namanya. Restaurant yang terkenal ini milik ayah dari sahabat sakaligus saudara ino.

"paman chouza, ino pesan sushi salmon dan ocha 5 yaaa !" kata ino girang

"siap !" sahut sang koki tak kalah girang

Mereka duduk di salah satu meja dekat jendela, sambil menunggu sushinya selesai mereka gunakan untuk bercanda. Tak ada kecanggungan di antara mereka, bahkan gaara yang notabene-nya pendiam pun ikut tertawa. Tak menunggu waktu lama, pesanan mereka tiba.

"jadi, bagaimana kehidupan baru nyonya uchiha ini ?" tanya sakura jahil. Ino mendengus

"bagaimana apanya ? tak sampai 15 menit aku berada di rumah itu. Tubuh ku langsung pingsan, bayangkan saja jika aku harus tinggal sampai bertahun-tahun, rasanya aku akan mati muda" gerutu ino

UHHUUKK... Gaara tersedak dengan ucapan ino, semua gadis itu menatap gaara dengan pandangan bingung

"Gaara, kau tak apa ?" tanya ino khawatir

"kau pingsan ? kapan dan bagaimana ?" tanya Gaara sangat khawatir.

"Tenanglah, aku tak apa. Okay ?" ino mengelus pundak gaara

"Hn, apa kau sudah pernah tidur dengan uchiha itu ?" tanya gaara pelan seperti berbisik. Namun sepelan apapun gaara berbicara, keempat gadis yang hobi gossip itu tentu akan mendengarnya.

"Pffffttt... tenanglah, dia tak akan menyentuhku" kata ino menahan tawa, begitu juga dengan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Hn. Apa kalian sudah selesai makan ?" tanya gaara. Keempat gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian, gaara bangkit dan berjalan ke kasir. Untuk membayar makanannya, tentu saja.

Setelah itu, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Sakura, ten-ten, hinata. Ino aku yang antar pulang, kalian tak apa kan ?" tanya gaara hati-hati

"Tentu saja, bukan begitu saku-chan, hina-chan ?" tanya te-ten. Dan di balas dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

Akhirnya, pasangan GaaIno pergi meninggalkan ketiga gadis itu yang tengah menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan sendu.

00000000000000000000000000000

APARTMENT KONAN

Sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpelukan mesra dan tanpa sehelai benangpun itu tengah tertidur. Pergerakan sang wanita mampu membangunkan sang pria. Mata onixnya menelusuri wajah sang kekasih yang tengah tertidur dalam dekapannya.

"konan, ayo bangun. Aku sudah lapar" sang pria berbicara tepat di telinga sang wanita. Sang wanita hanya mengeluh sedikit, kemudian matanya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit

"Hn, kau mandilah dulu aku akan menyiapkannya" konan bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian di ambilnya pakaian yang tergeletak di bawah, namun tangannya sudah di genggam itachi

"berikan dulu aku salam pembuka" itachi menyeringai

"Hn, yayaya. Dasar, Uchiha pervert" konan berjalan medekati itachi.

CUPS... konan mengecup itachi sekilas kemudian berjalan menjauhi itachi, munuju dapur.

Itachi hanya berjalan santai ke kamar mandi dengan senyum kepuasan yang terpatri menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

Tak menunggu lama itachi keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera memakai pakaiannya, kemudian dia keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke dapur. Saat dia sampai di dapur, dia melihat konan yang sedang memasak. Tanpa sadar itachi tersenyum tipis.

"ita-kun, aku hanya memasakanmu omelet, kau tak apa kan ?" tanya konan  
"Hn" jawab itachi datar.

Dan,acara makan pun di mulai, Mereka hanya makan dalam diam. saat selesai makan, konan mengajak itachi berbincang

"Ita-kun, aku tadi melihat barang baru di butik langganan ku nanti kita kesana ya ?!"

"Hn "

"kalau aku belanja banyak, tak apa kan ?"  
"Tentu" dan acara berbincang mereka selesai.

000000000000000000000000000000000

YAMANAKA MANSION

Mobil _Ferarri_ berwarna merah berhenti tepat di depan rumah Ino, sang pemilik turun dari mobil mewah itu dan berjalan memutar untuk membukakan pintu seorang gadis.

"Arigatou, gaara-kun" kata ino dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Hn" gaara membalasnya dengan gumaman singkat sambil tersenyum

"Gaara-kun tidak masuk dulu ?"

"Kau saja, aku harus pulang"  
"benarkah ? kau tak mau mampir ?"

"Mungkin lain kali ino"

"hmmm... baiklah"

CUPS

CUPS

CUPS

CUPS

Ino mencium kedua pipi gaara, kemudian kening, dan terakhir bibir gaara.

"salam, selamat malam " kata ino, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan gaara dengan wajah merah. Gaara melihat punggung ino yang semakin menjauh, dan hilang di balik pintu.

"Sepertinya, ini yang terakhir" gumam gaara, kemudian berbalik dan melajukan mobilnya melewati jalanan sore

00000000000000000000000000000

AKASUNA BOUTIQUE

Itachi dan konan berjalan mengelilingi butik mungil tersbut, meskipun mungil namun benetuknya sangat unik dan luas di bagian dalamnya. Butik ini milik seorang kenalan itachi, dan menjadi butik langganan konan. Itachi dan konan membeli berbagai macam pakaian, sepatu dan aksesoris yang berada di butik tersebut.

"Ne, ita-kun menurutmu lebih bagus yang mana ?" tanya konan sambil memperlihatkan 2 buah mini dress dengan warna dan motif yang berbeda. Di tangan kanan konan sebuah mini dress motif kotak-kotak berwarna coklat muda dan coklat tua, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah mini dress berwarna biru cerah dengan hiasan kristal imitasi, penuh di bagian dada.

"Menurutku, kau lebih baik memilih yang..."

' _i need your love_

 _I need your time_

 _When everything's wrong_

 _You make it right'_

Suara merdu _Ellie Goulding_ memotong ucapan itachi, menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Moshi-moshi kaa-san" ucap itachi lembut

"Hn"

"iya, aku mengerti. Aku akan segera kesana"

"Hn, aku juga sayang kaa-san. Bye" itachi mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Konan, aku harus pergi"  
"Kemana ?"

"menjemput ino, dia akan tinggal di Mansion Uchiha mulai sekarang"  
"..." konan tak berkata apapun

"kau tak apa ?" tanya itachi khawatir

"Antar aku pulang dulu"

"Hn"

Akhirnya, konan dan itachi membayar semua belanjaan mereka, kemudian mengantar konan pulang ke apartment-nya. Tak ada seorang pun yang berbicara saat di perjalananan. Keduanya tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Bahkan, saat sampai di apartment, mereka tak berkata apapun.

"Konan, aku pergi" itachi mendekati konan, saat dia akan mencium konan. Konan mendorong pelan dada itachi

"pergilah" ucapnya datar

Itachi mengernyit di buatnya, namun dia tak ambil pusing. Kemudian itachi berlalu meninggalkan konan sendirian.

00000000000000000000000000

YAMANAKA MANSION

"tadaima"

"Okaeri, ino-hime" tsunade memeluk sang putri kemudian mengajaknya untuk masuk.

"Ino-hime sudah sembuh kan ?"

"Um" ino mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Baguslah."  
"Kaa-san, tousan kemana ?" tanya ino

"Tou-san mu pergi ke rumah paman Jiraiya"  
"Benarkah ? ke rumah mantan kaa-san ?" tanya ino polos

"Umm... i-iya" tsunade gugup dengan wajah memerah.

"omong-omong kau sudah makan belum ?" tanya tsunade mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Sudah, tapi aku masih lapar. Hehehe" ino nyengir

"Hmm... bagaimana dengan program dietmu ? kau mau menghancurkannya ?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan tetap langsing, karena aku rajin olah raga" kata ino dengan Pede-nya

"Haduuuh... Babi kecil kaa-san sudah sombong sekarang" tsunade terkikik geli

"Kaa-saaaaan, jangan begitu dong" ino merengek

"Iya, iya. Yasudah cepat makan" tsunade mencubit pipi sang anak, gemas. Sedangkan ino hanya merengut.

Akhirnya, ino berjalan mendekati meja makan dan mengambil beberapa potong ayam goreng, semangkuk kecil nasi, segelas air hangat, dan tentu saja buah-buahan.

Saat mulutnya terbuka lebar untuk memakan nasi dan ayam goreng, tiba-tiba Tsunade datang dan memegang pundak ino, membuat sang empunya kaget.

"ada apa kaa-san ?" tanya ino dengan suara memelas

"Itachi sudah menunggumu di luar"

"Hah ? benarkah ? tapi aku masih makan"

"sudah, cepatlah. Kau tak ingin membuat suami menunggu kan ?"

"Tentu saja tidak"  
"Jadi..." tsunade menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Hmm... iya-iya, aku pergi sekarang" ino menghela napas kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku pergi" kata ino, kemudian mengecup pipi kaa-sannya.

"ki wo tsukete"

"ha'i" kemudian, ino pun keluar dari rumah itu

Saat berada di luar, aquamarine-nya melihat seorang pria dengan wajah datar sedang menatapnya dingin. Ino agak risih di tatap seperti itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali ?" tanya itachi dingin

"Kenapa kau datang tiba-tiba ?" tanya ino tak kalah dinginnya. Itachi menghela napas

"masuklah, aku tak mau berlama-lama di sini"

"Hei, apa mak..." sebelum ino menyelesaikan percakapannya, itachi telah lebih dulu menarik tangan ino dan memasukan (?) ino ke dalam mobilnya.

"Hei, tak bisakah kau lembut sedikit terhadapku ? lihatlah tanganku sampai memerah, kau buat" ino menunjukan bekas merah di tangannya ke itachi.

"Ck... singkirkan tanganmu, kau menghalangi pandanganku" ucap itachi dingin

Ino menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal. Itachi melirik ino sekilas, ingin sekali dia mencubit pipi ino. Namun, dia urungkan. Jadi dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ne, Uchiha-san, kau akan membawaku kemana ?" tanya ino

Itachi agak risih ketika ino memanggilnya dengan embel-embel nama marganya.

"Kau terlalu formal. Kita akan ke Mansion Uchiha" kata itachi datar.

"Hn" entah mengapa Ino menjadi dingin di sini (?)

Setelah percakapan itu, tak seorangpun yang mau memulai percakapan. Ino yang Notabene seorang yang tak bisa diam, sampai tak berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, mereka telah sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Itachi keluar dari mobilnya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ino yang sedang melongo.

"Kami-sama, apa orang itu tak tau ada gadis cantik di sini ? lihatlah, bahkan dia saja tak membukakan pintu untuk ku, dan lihatlah wajah datarnya yang sangat ingin ku timpuk itu, bahkan dia mngabaikanku ?. AAARGH... YANG BENAR SAJA !" ino mengomel tak jelas di dalam mobil. Tiba-tiba...

TOK

TOK

Pintu mobil di ketuk, dan yang mengetuk adalah SASUKE !

Ino keluar dari mobil, kemudian tersenyum ke arah sasuke.

"Kenapa tak masuk ?" tanya sasuke lembut

"Aku akan masuk kok, kau kenapa ada di sini sasuke-kun ?" tanya ino

"Aku sedang mencari udara segar. Ayo masuk, angin malam tak bagus untuk mu" sasuke menggandeng tangan ino, ino sampai terkejut dengan perbuatan sasuke.

Mereka pun, memasuki Mansion mewah tersebut. Para maid dan penjaga memandang heran Sasuke dan Ino yang sedang bergandengan. Wajah ino sudah merah padam sekarang.

Mereka menuju ruang makan, tempat para keluarga Uchiha di sinilah mereka, di ruang makan. Seluruh pasang mata menatap tak percaya pada dua pasangan SasuIno ini, termasuk Itachi.

"EHEM... aku tadi mengajak ino masuk, dia tadi di luar sendirian. Mungkin dia di tinggal, bukan begitu Ino-chan ?"

itachi sedikit jengah mendengar sindiran sang adik. Dan tak lupa, dia juga jengah ketika sang adik memanggil istrinya dengan embel-embel –Chan

"err... i-iya" ino semakin gugup sekarang

"Aku ingin mengajak ino tinggal di rumah baru kami" pernyataan tiba-tiba Itachi membuat seluruh orang dalam ruangan itu hanya melongo

"Kenapa ? aku hanya tak ingin istriku di ganggu orang lain. Itu saja" ujarnya enteng. Semua terdiam, kemudian...

"Hn, bila memang itu keinginanmu. Kami hanya bisa pasrah" ucap Fugaku.

Ino hanya melongo _. 'Kenapa tiba-tibaaaaaaaaaa ?_ ' inner ino berteriak-teriak GaJe

"Hari ini juga aku akan pergi"

"APAAAAAA ? YANG BENAR SAJA !" ino sudah habis kesabaran sekarang

"Hei, tenanglah. Dan segera kemasi barang-barangmu kita akan pergi sekarang" itachi kemudian belalu meninggalkan ino bersama keluarganya.

"Tenanglah ino-chan, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja" mikoto mengelus pundak ino.

"Semoga" bisik ino. Untungnya, mikoto tak mendengarnya.

ITACHI'S POV

Aku berjalan ke lantai 2, saat sampai di lantai 2 aku masuk ke dalam kamarku. Ku ambil koper yang berada di dalam lemari. Ku ambil segala keperluanku, mulai dari pakaian, peralatan mandi, dan berbagai produk perawatan mahal milikku. Aku dan ino akan pindah kerumah baru kami, rumah baru yang ku beli sebagai kado pernikahan kami. Rumah kami berada tak jauh dari gereja kecil, tempat kami mengikrarkan janji

Setelah selesai dengan perlengkapanku, aku keluar kamar dan turun kebawah. Saat aku berjalan melewati ruang tamu, dapat ku lihat sesosok berambut pirang sedang duduk di sofa. Aku pun mendekatinya, ku lihat dia sedang melamun. Ku sentuh pundaknya, dia terlonjak kaget.

"Kau tak apa ?" tanyaku lembut namun datar. Dia hanya menggeleng.

"Kau sudah siap ?" ino bertanya padaku

"Tentu, bagaimana denganmu ?" tanyaku

"Aku sudah lelah untuk pulang. Mungkin besok aku akan berkemas" suaranya terdengar sangat lemah. Wajar saja, kami akan pindah pada malam hari seperti ini.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi sekarang" ku genggam tangannya, entah mengapa rasanya sangat nyaman. Pantas saja sasuke sering menggenggam tangannya.

Dia hanya menurut, kemudian kami keluar mansion. Dan Ku ambil mobil ku, kemudian ku bukakan pintu untuknya. Setelah itu ku lajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan rendah. Saat di perjalanan Ino sering sekali menguap, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum tipis.

END OF ITACHI'S POV

"Ino, kita sudah sampai." Itachi menggoyangkan tubuh ino

Ino membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit sambil mengerjap.

"Huh ? sudah sampai kah ? maaf, aku tak sadar" ino bersuara parau, kemudian turun dari mobil. Saat dia turun dari mobil dan melihat rumah barunya, matanya langsung membulat

"I-ini ru-rumah barunya ?" ino tergagap, tak percaya

"Hn, kau tak suka ?" tanya itachi cemas. Ino menggeleng.

"aku tidak menyukainya". Itachi mencelos mendengarnya

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kita bisa membeli yang bar..."

"tapi aku sangat sangat menyukainya" ino memotong ucapan itachi, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. tanpa sadar itachi juga tersenyum

"Ayo masuk" ino menggandeng tangan itachi.

Rumah baru mereka minimalis, dengan gaya khas eropa berwarna putih bermaterialkan kayu. Bagian depan rumah terdapat taman bunga yang indah, di halamannya terdapat sebatang pohon besar yang rindang dan terdapat sebuah ayunan dari ban menggantung di pohon tersebut. Rumah bernuansa barat yang sangat nyaman dan indah, Siapa yang tak menyukainya ?

Rumah itu telah berisi berbagai perabotan, jadi mereka hanya perlu mengemasi pakaian dan barang-barang pribadi saja. Itachi berjalan mendekati sebuah ruangan yang di yakininya sebagai kamar, dan benar saja ruangan itu adalah kamar. Ruangan itu berlapis cat berwarna putih, ada sebuah ranjang besar dengan sprei berwarna putih gading, di sebelahnya terdapat meja rias berbentuk bulat dan sebuah cermin berbentuk lingkaran besar . Di dalam kamar, terdapat kamar mandi, tak lupa sebuah lemari besar berwarna coklat berada tak jauh dari kamar mandi tersebut. Ruangan yang di dominasi berwarna putih itu memiliki sebuah jendela kaca dan di beri horden tipis berwarna putih juga.

Akhirnya, itachi mulai berbenah. Dia memasukan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari kemudian menyusuni perlengkapan lainnya.

"akhirnya, beres juga. Sepertinya aku harus menyegarkan badan" gumammnya, kemudian dia mengambil handuk yang di gantungnya, kemudian memasuki kamar mandi. Suara gemericik air dan keharuman maskulin memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

INO'S POV

Ku langkahkan kakiku menelusuri setiap inchi rumah baruku. Saat aku melewati suatu ruangan yang ku yakini sebagai kamar, aku mendengar suara air dan bau harum.

Ku buka pintu berwarna coklat itu kemudian aku memasuki ruangan serba putih ini. Aku mendekati sebuah meja rias dengan bentuk yang cantik itu.

"Wah, kantung mataku sudah mulai kelihatan. Jangan sampai aku terlihat seperti Gaara" kataku berbicara di dpan cermin.

Saat aku melihat ke cermin, aku melihat sosok suamiku yang baru selesai mandi. Tubuh putih atletisnya, rambut panjangnya yang digerai dan basah, dan sebuah handuk putih melilit pinggangnya. Sungguh, dia sangat tampan. Mungkin wajahku sudah memerah sekarang.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu ?" tanyanya dingin

"hah ? um... gomen" aku menundukan kepala

"Hn, mandilah agar kau terlihat lebih segar" ucapnya penuh perhatian, namun tetap saja kedatarannya tak berkurang

"tapi aku tak membawa baju"

"Pakai saja punyaku "

Oh kami-sama, mengapa dia tiba-tiba baik seperti ini ? mungkinkah dia ada maunya ?

END OF INO'S POV

"Hei, kau mendengarku tidak ?"

"Hah ? te-tentu saja. Baiklah, aku pinjam handukmu. Eh ? kau belum mengganti handukmu ?" tanya ino tak percaya

"Kenapa ? aku punya 2, satunya ada di kamar mandi. Kau pikir aku mau sehanduk dengan mu ?" tanya itachi ketus.

Wajah ino memerah menahan amarah.

"TERSERAH KAU SAJA" Ino berjalan ke kamar mandi dan...

BLAAMM... pintu malang itu terbanting kasar.

"gadis aneh" gumam itachi kemudian mengambil pakaiannya, dan menggantinya.

Itachi memakai sepasang piyama berwarna soft blue polos. Dan rambutnya di gerai. Kemudian, berjalan menuju ranjang.

Suara gemericik air dan aroma harum memenuhi kamar itu. Dan tak lama kemudian, ino keluar dari kamar mandi.

Rambut platina panjang yang basah dan tergerai, tubuh tinggi, putih dan langsing, dan jangan lupakan ukuran dadanya yang tak bisa di bilang kecil hanya tertutupi sebuah handuk mini tak sampai selutut !

Itachi yang melihatnya hanya menelan ludah.

"kau lihat apa ?" tanya ino ketus

Itachi hanya memerah menahan malu, karena ketahuan memandangi istrinya. Eh ? tunggu dulu, istrinya ?. itachi menyeringai

"Kenapa ? kau tak ingat kalau sekarang kau sudah menjadi IS-TRI-KU" itachi mengeja kata istriku dengan seringai yang menggoda

GLEEKK... ino menelan ludah

"ap-apa mau mu ?" tanya ino dengan suara bergetar

"Mau ku ? hmm... apa ya ?" itachi mendekati ino

Ino semakin mundur, itachi semakin mendekat, ino smakin mundur, itachi mendekat dan saat ino mundur, tubuhnya menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Sekarang itachi tepat di hadapannya. Ino memegang erat kain handuknya.

Itachi meniadakan jarak antara dia dan ino, kemudian dia berbisik tepat di telinga ino

"Kau sangat menggoda, Uchiha ino"

BLUSSHH... ino memerah

"Jadi, sebelum kau ku terkam. Lebih baik kau pakai ini" itachi memberi jarak, kemudian memberikan sebuah piyama berwarna senada dengan miliknya, dan kembali ke ranjang.

Ino masih mematung dengan wajah memerah. Setelah dia sadar dari lamunannya, ino langsung memasuki kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Setelah selesai, dia berjalan mendekati itachi. di lihatnya wajah damai sang suami yang tengah terlelap. Kemudian...

CUPSS... ino mengecup kening sang suami cukup lama

"Oyasuminasai, itachi-san". Kemudian mengambil tempat di sebelah sang suami dan memjamkan mata.

Tanpa di sadari ino, sepasang mata onix terbuka. Yang sebenarnya pemilik mata onix tersebut tidak tidur hanya memejamkan mata saja.

"Oyasuminasai, ino" bisiknya, kemudian terlelap memunggungi ino

T.B.C

MINAAAAAA... I'M BACK

Masih inget ama nih fic gx ? readers : ENGGAK ! (pundung di kolong meja)

Gomen, sarah update lama, meskipun gx lama-lama banget sih. #VLAAKK

Sebagai gantinya, sarah panjangin dikit ceritanya. Menurut sarah sih udah #MEWW (?)

Di chap Ini sarah ksih dikit adegan Lemonnya, itu pun klo bisa di anggap lemon -_-

Gomen, klo critanya gx nyambung atau GaJe., di maklumi saja. Mungkin sarah khilaf

Klo ada yang mau ngeflame tentang fic ini, sarah siap, sarah ikhlas.

Udah dech segini aj cukup.

REVIEWS KALIAN MOTIVASIKU !

R n R please


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm Your Wife**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : ItaIno (Slight Gaaino & Itakonan)

Genre : drama, romance, dan hurt comfort.

warning : abal, gaje, typos, cerita pasaran, huruf kapital GaJe, dan segala kekurangan yg sejenis.

Sarah masih newbie, hrap mklum klo jelex.

Don't Like ? Don't Read !

Chapter 5

Sepasang suami istri tengah bergelung dengan selimutnya, pergerakan sang gadis membuat sang pria terbangun dari tidurnya.

manik onixnya mengerjap beberapa saat, kemudian...

"Kyaaaaaaa... apa yang kau lakukan, hah ?" tanya Ino dengan wajah horror.

Itachi yang belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi hanya bisa menguap.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Itachi dengan suara parau, sambil mengucek mata.

"Ka-kau memeluk ku tadi" kata Ino sambil menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku tak sengaja, lagi pula aku tak berbuat jahat padamu" ucap Itachi enteng.

"Ta-tapi tetap saja..."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Lebih baik kau memasak sekarang, aku lapar" Kemudian Itachi berlalu ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Ino yang masih menunduk.

Setelah tersadar, Ino kemudian keluar dari kamar dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Huh, dasar seenaknya saja dia menyuruhku " gerutu Ino saat berjalan menuju dapur.

"Dan, apa-apaan ini. Lihatlah, bahkan bahan masakan pun tak tersedia di kulkas. oohh, yang benar saja!" Ino mengomel GaJe saat melihat isi kulkasnya sambil menunduk.

"Sedang apa kau ?" suara dingin Itachi mengagetkan Ino.

DUKK

"Aww, Ittai" Ino mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur kulkas.

"Hei, bisakah kau tak mengagetkanku ? lihatlah, kepalaku jadi terbentur" Ino mengomel lagi.

"Apakah tak ada bahan masakan di situ ?" tanya Itachi tak menghiraukan omelan Ino.

"Tidak ada" Ino menggeleng.

"Ayo, ku antar belanja" ajak Itachi.

"Eh ? benarkah ? tapi, ini baru jam 6 pagi"

"Kenapa ? bukankah, waktu pagi seperti ini sayuran masih segar ?"

"Umm... iya juga sih. Tapi... ah, sudahlah. ayo" Ino kemudian kembali ke kamar dan mengambil blazer ungu tua-nya. Kemudian, dia keluar rumah dan mengunci semua pintu.

Sedangkan itachi, sudah menunggu di luar.

"Sudah siap ?" tanya Itachi, ketika Ino sudah di hadapnnya.

"Umm" Ino mengangguk

kemudian, pasangan ItaIno itu pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka yang nyaman menuju ke pasar.

"Itachi-san, kau ingin makan apa nanti ?" tanya Ino, saat di perjalanan.

"Terserah kau saja" ucapnya cuek.

Ino merengut, sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali cerah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memasak sup tomat saja. bagaimana ?" tanya Ino.

"Hn" jawab Itachi.

kemudian, percakapan mereka selesai.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di pasar, atau lebih tepatnya pertokoan. Mereka turun dari mobil, kemudian berjalan mengelilingi toko-toko itu. Ino kemudian berbelok ke sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai bahan masakan yang masih segar.

Ino memilih dengancepat berbagai sayuran, mulai dari tomat, cabai, jagung, bawang, selada, paprika, dan bahan segar lainnya. setelah selesai dengan sayurannya, mereka menuju ke salah satu mini market tak jauh dari toko yang mereka singgahi beberapa waktu lalu.

Ino dan Itachi, memasuki Mini market tersebut. di depan pintu masuk Ino mengambil sebuah troli. kemudian, Ino menjalankan troli itu dan berjalan menelusuri mini market tersebut.

tak menunggu waktu lama, troli tersebut telah penuh oleh belanjaan. mulai dari susu, bubuk kopi, teh, gula, garam, lada, roti, serta berbagai bahan dan alat kebutuhan lainnya.

kemudian, pasangan ItaIno ini membayar semua belanjaan mereka ke kasir.

"Ino, kau tak membeli baju baru ?" tanya Itachi di sela kesibukannya menenteng banyak belanjaan.

"Umm... tak perlu repot, Itachi-san. Aku bisa mengambilnya nanti"

"Hn" kemudian mereka berjalan menuju ke mobil mereka. saat Itachi sedang memasukan belanjaannya ke mobil, Tiba-tiba...

PUKK

Seseorang menepuk pundak Itachi, dan orang itu adalah... KONAN !

"Eh ? Konan ? sedang apa kau di sini ?" tanya Itachi yang kebingungan dengan kehadiran Konan.

"Seharusnya, aku yang bertanya padamu. apa yang kau lakukan di sini Ita-kun ?"

sepertinya, Itachi tak melupakan Ino yang berada di dalam mobil. karena Itachi sedang jujur sekarang.

"Aku sedang mengajak Ino berbelanja"

"Eh ? Ino ? istrimu ?" tanya Konan tak percaya.

"Hn" ucap Itachi datar.

"Oohh... kau sudah mulai dekat dengannya, eh ? bagaimana dengan malam pertama mu ? apakah menyenangkan ? apa kau memakai tekhnik yang sama seperti saat kau tidur denganku ?" tanya Konan sinis.

Itachi bungkam. Ino yang berada di dalam mobil sudah mulai jengah sekarang.

"atau jangan-jangan kau belum menyentuhnya ? sayang sekali, ku pikir kau akan mendahului adikmu" Konan kembali berkata sinis.

SREETT... Ino menarik baju Itachi, agar itachi segera masuk ke mobil.

Itachi yang mengerti dengan kode sang Istri hanya menurut. Saat dia hendak berlalu memasuki mobil. tangannya sudah di cengkram Konan.

"Jangan pergi sebelum urusan kita selesai" Konan berkata sangat tajam sekarang.

Itachi melirik Ino sekilas, wajah Ino sudah sangat kaku sekarang.

"kau lebih memilih Jalang yang kau sebut istrimu itu, atau aku ?" tanya Konan dingin.

Mata Ino sudah berkedut sekarang. 'Apa katanya ? jalang ? oh, ini sudah keterlaluan' teriak Inner Ino. Ino keluar dari mobil dan...

PLAAKK...

"Eh ?" Ino mengerjap tak percaya.

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN SASUKE ?" bentak Itachi. para pengunjung yang mendengar bentakan Itachi, menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Kau lah yang JALANG, bukan Ino" ucap Sasuke datar sambil menekankan kata jalang. Konan yang mendapat tamparan tak terduga dari Sasuke hanya mengelus pipinya, kemudian, berseringai.

"Lihatlah, siapa yang jalang sekarang ? di perebutkan 2 pria yang saling bersaudara. apa kalian telah menikmati tubuhnya bersama ?" Konan berkata sinis.

saat Sasuke akan menampar Konan lagi. tanganya sudah di genggam oleh sebuah tangan yang lembut. saat, dia menoleh di lihatnya Ino yang tengah menggenggam tangannya. Ino menggeleng. kemudian, tangan Sasuke yang sudah berada di atas udara mulai menurun secara perlahan.

"Ayo pulang, aku sudah lapar" ajak Ino menggenggam tangan Sasuke, dan mendapati anggukan dari Sasuke. Ino mengambil barang belanjaannya, kemudian pergi bersama Sasuke.

Itachi dan Konan hanya melongo, tak percaya. Seenteng itu kah dia meninggalkan mereka ?

para pengunjung yang awalnya melihat kejadian itu mulai kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing. tinggal kedua sejoli ini sajalah, yang masih tak bergeming.

"Itachi, antar aku pulang" ucap Konan. kemudian mereka memasuki mobil Itachi.

"Hn, kau tak apa kan ?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn" jawab Konan seadanya.

"Maafkan ototou-ku yang sudah keterlaluan" ucap Itachi dengan nada suara yang sangat menyesal.

"Tak usah di ambil pusing, yang salah dia bukan kau. tapi, masih terasa sakit sih" kata konan sambil mengelus pipi sebelah kirinya.

CUPS... Itachi mengecup pipi Konan cukup lama

"Apa sudah baikan ?" tanya Itachi

"Umm" Konan mengangguk pelan dengan wajah memerah.

kemudian, Itachi tersenyum dan melajukan mobilnya menuju Apartmen Konan.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino dan Sasuke berjalan ke arah parkiran untuk mengambil mobil. Saat sampai di parkiran, mata Ino membulat, kemudian...

"Kyaaaa... Shelby, aku sangat merindukanmu" Ino berlari menuju mobilnya, kemudian langsung masuk dan menaruh belanjaannya di jok belakang.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Ino, hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Waaah... Aku sampai lupa kalau pernah nemilikimu" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Kau sangat Unik, Ino" ucap Sasuke yang sudah berada di dalam mobil

"Huh ?"

"Kau sangat unik. Bahkan, mobil saja sangat kau sayangi" Sasuke terkikik.

"Aku sangat menyayangi mobil ini. karena, ini hadiah dari Tou-san atas kelulusan SMA ku dengan peringkat tertinggi"

"Hei, kau dan aku hanya selisih 1 angka, nona" ucap Sasuke .

"Tapi, tetap saja nilaiku yang tertinggi. Weeek" Ino menjulirkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian mengelus kepala Ino.

BLUSH... Ino merona sekarang.

"Iya, Ino anak pintar" Ucap Sasuke.

"Te-tentu saja. omong-omong, Sasu-kun sudah makan belum ?" tanya Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja belum"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan masak untuk Sasu-kun. Sasu mau kan ?" tanya Ino dengan Puppy Eyes-nya

"Tentu saja. ku harap masakanmu enak"

"Hei, jangan meremehkanku ya. akan ku buktikan, kalau aku bisa menjadi istri yang hebat" Ino mengepalkan tinju di Udara.

Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian mulai melajukan mobil Ino dengan kecepatan Rendah menuju kediaman Ino.

saat di perjalanan, mereka saling berbincang. atau lebih tepatnya, hanya Ino yang sejak tadi berbicara tanpa henti.

0000000000000000000

APARMENT KONAN

"Ita-kun, aku membuat ramen tadi. kau mau makan tidak ?"

"Hn"

tak menunggu waktu lama, semangkuk ramen yang sudah tak panas lagi tersaji di hadapannya. Tanpa basa basi, Itachi segera nenghabiskannya.

Konan tersenyum melihat sang kekasih makan dengan lahap.

"Konan, mengapa ada bekas rokok di ruang tamu ?" itulah pertanyaan yang di simpan Itachi sedari tadi.

"Eh ? Er... itu... tadi malam, tetangga sebelah. Kakek Orochimaru datang kemari" ucap Konan gugup.

"Untuk apa dia datang kemari ?" Itachi menatap Konan tajam

"Er.. dia tak masak tadi malam. jadi, dia datang kemari untuk makan malam"

"oh" kemudian mereka terdiam. tiba-tiba...

"Itachi, apa kau mencintaiku ?" tanya Konan, nada suaranya terdengar serius sekarang.

"Tentu saja"

"Apa kau mencintai Ino ?"

"Tidak" jawab Itachi cepat.

"Kalau begitu, katakan kau mencintainya" suara Konan sangat Dingin

"Apa maksudmu ?" Itachi tak mengerti.

"Kau bilang, kau tak mencintainya kan? jadi, aku minta kau katakan cinta padanya!"

"TIDAK ! aku tak bisa lakukan itu" Itachi sedikit berteriak ketika mengucapkan kata tidak itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya menderita itu saja" ucap Konan enteng.

Itachi semakin bingung sekarang. Itachi mengernyit.

mengerti perubahan expresi Itachi, Konan melanjutkan.

"Jadi, ketika kau mengungkapkan cinta padanya, otomatis dia akan mulai mencoba untuk mencintaimu. ketika dia sudah mulai mencintaimu. kau tinggalkan dia. bagaimana ? kau setuju kan? itu akan membuatnya menderita" ucap Konan seenaknya.

sungguh, ide Konan yang satu ini benar-benar konyol.

"Tidak" ucap Itachi tegas

"Ku mohooon.. untuk kali ini saja, aku ingin sekali membalasnya" Konan menggengam tangannya di depan dada (Pose Memohon)

mungkin karena Itachi terlalu mencintainya, jadi dia hanya mengiyakan saja.

"Hmmm... baiklah, jika itu maumu" ucapnya pasrah.

"Yeaay... Arigatou, Ita-kun" Konan memeluk Itachi dengan sangat erat.

"Hn" Itachi membalas pelukan Konan.

00000000000000000000000

ITAINO'S HOUSE

Ino tengah membuat sup tomat di dapur. sedangkan Sasuke, sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah. Bau harum masakan Ino menggelitik hidung Sasuke. Kemudian, dia berjalan ke dapur dan alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke, ketika melihat masakan Ino yang terlihat sangat lezat.

KRUUUUKK... perut Sasuke berkumandang (?)

Ino yang menyadari adanya suara aneh langsung berbalik dan menemukan sosok Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"Hmmph... Duduklah Sasuke" Ino menahan tawa dan menarik tangan Sasuke agar duduk.

kemudian, Ino mengambil mangkuk dan menuangkan sup tomat hingga penuh. dan menghidangkannya di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke meneguk ludah.

"Ayo di makan" Ino tersenyum.

"Ittadakimasu" ucap sasuke pelan dan datar.

Sasuke memasukan sesendok penuh sup tomat ke mulutnya, matanya melebar.

"Oishi" gumamnya, tanpa Babibu lagi. Sasuke langsung melahapnya tak bersisa.

Ino tersenyum melihat Sasuke makan dengan lahap. setelah Sasuke selesai makan, Ino mengajak Sasuke berbincang.

"Ne, Sasu-kun aku heran. kenapa kau datang tiba-tiba di pasar ?" tanya Ino sumringah.

"Er... aku tadi datang ke rumah barumu, namun pintunya terkunci. aku punya firasat, kalau kalian pergi ke pasar. karena waktu kalian pindah, semua barang-barang di sini masih baru dan kosong" jawab Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Oohh" Ino menopang dagu.

"Lalu, kenapa Mustang Shelby ku, ada pada mu ?"

"Kau tak ingat hari di mana kau pingsan ?"

PUUKK... Ino menepuk jidatnya

"Oh ya ampuuun, aku lupa. Aku pingsan tepat di samping Shelby" Ino tersenyum kikuk. Sasuke yang melihatnya, hanya tersenyum tipis. kemudian terdiam, tiga kata dari Sasuke selanjutnya, mampu membuat Ino menahan napas

"Aku akan pindah" Nada Sasuke terdengar serius.

"Ta-tapi, kapan ?" mata Ino membulat dan berkaca-kaca.

"Besok aku pergi"

"kenapa tiba-tiba ?"

"Aku harus melanjutkan kuliah di New York, ku harap kau bisa memakluminya Ino" Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat lirih.

"Benarkah ? ku ucapkan selamat untuk mu Sasuke" Ino mengelap setitik air matanya, kemudian menggenggam tangan Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis. membuat semburat tipis merah muda menghiasi pipi Sasuke.

"Ino, aku memiliki sebuah permintaan untuk mu. ini permintaan terakhirku"

"Hei, ucapanmu seperti kau akan meninggal saja." Ino terkikik. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Hanya sebuah salam perpisahan saja. bolehkan ?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Ino sumringah.

CUPPSS... tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mengecup kening Ino cukup lama. Ino sudah memerah hebat sekarang.

CUUPPSS... sekali lagi, Sasuke mengecup Ino. Di BIBIR !

"Ucapan selamat tinggal dariku. ku harap kau datang di saat hari keberangkatan ku besok" kemudian, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari rumah sederhana itu. Ino yang berada di dapur masih mematung. kemudian dia bergumam

"Eh ? tadi itu salam perpisahan ?" tanya Ino entah pada siapa.

sebelum dia selesai dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba suara pintu depan terdengar seperti di buka dan di tutup.

"Tadaima" Suara baritone memasuki gendang telinga Ino, segera saja dia berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Okaeri" jawab Ino riang.

"Sasuke baru pulang ?" tanya Itachi.

"Umm" Ino mengangguk.

"Ino, aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu"

"Apa itu ?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Duduklah, kau pasti paham" Itachi tersenyum lembut, yang mau tak mau membuat wajah Ino memanas.

Itachi menggandeng tangan Ino untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu. kemudian di genggam dan di cium tangan lembut nan haru milik Ino.

"Ino, aku... aku..." Itachi deg-degan begitu pun dengan Ino.

"Aishiteru" ucap Itachi tegas dan ragu. mata Ino membulat, sedetik kemudian...

GREEPP... Ino memeluk Itachi.

"Arigato Tachi-kun" Ino semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Ino" Itachi yang masih kaget dengan kejutan Ino tak mampu membalas atau bergerak sedikitpun.

"Terima kasih kau telah mencintaiku, aku berjanji akan belajar mencintaimu juga" Itachi yang awalnya membatu, akhirnya membalas pelukan Ino.

 _'Kami-sama, sungguh pelukan Ino sangat nyaman. Tak ku sangka dia senyaman ini'_

inner Itachi berteriak GaJe.

akhirnya, pasangan yang baru seumur jagung itu berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain, tanpa ada yang mau menyudahinya.

Seperti biasa, hanya Kami-sama dan Author sajalah yang tau kisah pasangan ItaIno ini, hingga di chap depan. _*Author ketawa Fesyen-NISTA*_

T.B.C

Minnaaaaaaa, terima kasih banyak udh mau riview fic yang tak bermutu ini.

terima kasih juga buat para readers yang udah ngasih saran ke Sarah, tapi ada 1 saran yang gx bisa sarah kabulin. BALAS RIEVIEW DARI AUTHOR NOTE ! . Sumvah, Sarah bloem bisa buat yg itu. Sarah buat fic ini dari hp, jdi agak ribet buatnya. *Halaaaah*

di chap ini Sarah sengaja buat Itachi jadi penurut, wjar aj dia itu gx enak sama Ino (Istrinya) dan Konan (Pacarnya) soalnya, mereka berdua itu berharga bgt buat Itachi *Weleeh Weleeeehh* gomen, klo tiba-tiba fic nya jdi Absurd -_-

BeTeWe, apa kah, itachi terlalu nista di Fic in ? kok byk yg bilang itachi itu vrengsek. apakah Sarah buat dia terlalu OOC ? Riview dan comment please !

by the way any way busway, Fic ini Sarah balikin lagi seperti yang dlu (pendek). Sarah harap, readers sekalian tidak marah sma Sarah. Oh iya, apakah fic ini ada kemajauan ? di riview ya minna ! ku tunggu lhooo ;)

udah, segini aj dech. pegel

 **REVIEW KALIAN, MOTIVASIKU**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Your Wife**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : ItaIno (Slight Gaaino & Itakonan)

Genre : drama, romance, dan hurt/comfort.

warning : abal, gaje, typos, cerita pasaran, huruf kapital GaJe, dan segala kekurangan yg sejenis.

Sarah masih newbie, hrap mklum klo jelek

 **Don't Like ? Don't read**

Chapter 7

KONOHA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT.

keluarga Besar Uchiha serta para sahabat Sasuke semasa SMA telah berkumpul di area bandara, untuk mengantar kepergian Sasuke.

keluarga Sasuke yang hadir antara lain, Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, dan Ino

dan jangan lupakan teman-teman semasa SMA-nya antara lain, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Matsuri, Gaara, Kiba, Lee, Shino, dan Sai.

satu persatu keluarga dan teman-temannya menyalami Sasuke. Bahkan, ada yang menciumnya. siapa lagi kalau bukan Mikoto sang ibu.

"Sasuke, kau jaga diri baik-baik di sana ya" Mikoto memeluk sang anak.

"Ha'i kaa-san" Sasuke membalas pelukan sang ibu.

"Jangan lupa makan, nanti kau sakit" Mikoto melepas pelukannya secara perlahan.

"Iya, kaa-san"

"Nak, kau jangan berbuat ulah. ingat!" suara datar dan dingin Fugaku, membuat Sasuke sedikit bergidik.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke datar.

kemudian dia memeluk ayahnya sebentat dan menghampiri para sahabatnya.

"Sasukeeeeee... kau kapan pulang ?" tanya Naruto dengan suara sok imut yang di buat-buat.

"Ck, hentikan dobe. kau membuat ku malu" Sasuke berdecak melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sangat lebay (?) itu.

"Sa-sasuke, ku-ku harap ka-kau cepat kembali" Ucap Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Sasuke, kau jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku nanti saat sudah sampai di sana ya!" kata Kiba semangat. Sasuke mengernyit.

"Untuk apa aku menghubungimu ?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Hehehe... ku dengar di New York banyak gadis cantik. jadi, kau bisa pahamkan ?" Kiba nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Terserah kau saja" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Hei, Sasuke. kalau kau sudah punya pacar, jangan lupa perkenalkan pada kami ya!" ucap Lee tak kalah semangat.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke datar, dan sisanya hanya mengucapkan selamat dan selamat tinggal. dan saling bersalaman

saat Sasuke selesai bersalaman, dia mendekati Ino dan Itachi.

"Selamat jalan ototou" Kata Itachi sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Jangan lupakan oleh-oleh saat kau kembali" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja. kau mau ku bawakan apa ?" tanya Sasuke antusias. yang membuat Itachi dan Gaara menjadi jengah.

"Hmmm... apa ya ? apakah aku bisa mendapatkan LV dan Prada baru ?" Ino terkikik.

"Ten..."

"Kau mau berapa ?" ucapan Sasuke di potong oleh Itachi, membuat seluruh rombongan itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Eh ? tenang saja, aku hanya bercanda" Ino mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak ? kau sudah menjadi ISTRIKU sekarang, jadi kau bebas meminta apapun dariku" ucapan Itachi mampu membuat mata Ino membulat dengan wajah memerah, serta membuat aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku harus pergi sebelum pesawatku berangkat. Aku pergi dulu semua" Sasuke berjalan pelan membawa kopernya dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan. Semua orang dalam rombongan itu melambaikan tangan, kecuali Gaara. Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Hingga sosok tampan itu menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

satu per satu, manusia dalam rombongan itu mulai lenyap. dan yang tersisa tinggalah Gaara, Ino, dan Itachi. Aura dingin mulai menguar dari tubuh Gaara dan Itachi. karena merasa tak enak berlama-lama berdiam diri, Gaara mengajak Ino untuk...

"Ino, ayo pergi makan siang denganku. kau pasti lapar-kan ?"

"Umm.." Ino mengangguk. kemudian tangannya di genggam Gaara. saat mereka baru berjalan 2 langkah, pergerakan mereka terhenti karena Ino berhenti berjalan. kemudian Ino menoleh ke belakang. saat dia menoleh ke belakang, Aquamarine bertemu dengan Onix, jantung Ino sudah berdetak tak menentu sekarang. namun, dia dengan segera dapat menetralkan debaran jantungnya.

"Tachi-kun tidak ikut ? Tachi-kun sejak tadi pagi tidak makan lho" tanya Ino lembut

"Hn" jawab Itachi datar. kemudian menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ino yang tak genggam Gaara.

"Eh ?" Ino terkejut, karena kedua tangannya di genggam oleh seorang pria dan seorang pemuda tampan. tak sedikit para pengunjung yang melihat adegan tersebut.

sedangkan Gaara, yang melihat tangan Itachi menggenggam tangan Ino hanya mendengus kasar.

"Kau tak apa Sabaku-san ?" tanya Itachi dingin yang membuat Ino menatap Gaara dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Aku tak apa" jawab Gaara malas.

"Kita akan kemana ?" tanya Ino polos.

"AKATSUKI RESTO" jawab Gaara dan Itachi serempak. Gaara dan Itachi bertatapan, yang membuat Ino terkikik.

"Hihihi... ayo kita cepat pergi" Ino menggenggam kedua tangan mereka dan berjalan keluar bandara. mereka bertiga menuju ke parkiran, kemudian...

"Ino semobil dengan ku" Ucap Gaara datar dan tajam.

"Eh ?" Ino mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Tidak bisa, Ino semobil denganku dan itu sudah menjadi keputusanku" Ucap Itachi tak kalah dingin. mereka saling menatap tajam tak lupa Aura gelap menguar dari tubuh Gaara dan Itachi, yang membuat Ino bergidik.

"Er... sudahlah Tachi-kun Gaara-kun" Ino bermaksud menenangkan mereka, namun yang di dapat malah tatapan tajam dari keduanya. Ino menunduk.

"semoga kau ingat kalau Ino sekarang adalah ISTRIKU " Itachi menekankan kata 'Istriku' di hadapan Gaara, yang membuat Gaara tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Ino menatap Gaara sekilas, dapat di lihatnya wajah Gaara yang mulai mengeras. sekali lagi, Ino hanya bisa menunduk.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. ku tunggu kau di sana Ino" Gaara melepaskan genggamannya kemudian beranjak ke arah mobilnya.

Ino yang masih menunduk merasakan seseorang tengah menggenggam tangannya, dan ketika dia melihat sang pelaku. matanya membulat dengan rona kemerahan di pipinya.

"Ayo masuk" ajak Itachi. Ino hanya mengangguk kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil milik Itachi. dan Itachi melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rendah.

"Ino, kau tak apa ?" tanya Itachi khawatir, kemudian menggenggam tangan Ino.

"Eh ? Iie, aku tak apa" Ino membalas genggaman Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Hn, kau terlihat sedikit pucat"

"Mungkin karena efek bedak ku"

"baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus makan banyak setelah ini. agar kau tidak terlalu pucat, kau paham ?" Itachi semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Umm..." Ino mengangguk antusias sambil tersenyum.

tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah sampai pada restoran yang di tuju. Itachi memberhentikan mobilnya di tempat parkir kemudian turun dan berjalan memutar untuk membukakan pintu untuk Ino.

"Arigatou"

"Hn"

mereka berdua memasuki restoran kecil namun elegan itu sambil bergandengan tangan. banyak para pengunjung yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan kagum, dan tak sedikit pula yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan iri.

Mereka mencari-cari sosok dengan rambut merah, namun nihil. Gaara tak ada di restoran tetsebut. hingga mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu meja dekat dengan jendela, Itachi duduk di sebelah Ino.

CRIING... bel pintu berbunyi menandakan ada seorang pelanggan yang masuk. Itachi dan Ino melihat ke arah pintu, dan dapat di lihatnya sosok Gaara sedang celingukan.

"Gaara, sstt... di sini... ayo" Ino melambaikan tangan sambil berbisik sedikit. Gaara melihat kesamping, dan dapat di lihatnya Ino tersenyum kearahnya. Gaara berjalan pelan mendekati meja Ino dan Itachi.

"Kau mau pesan apa Gaara ?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak perlu, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu" suara Gaara terdengar serius. yang mampu membuat Ino terdiam.

"Hei, tak bisakah kau menunggu sebentar ? dia lapar dan aku juga" Itachi sedikit keberatan.

"Hmmmm... yasudahlah" Gaara menghela napas.

"Tidak perlu, kalau kau ingin berbicara sesuatu, katakanlah" Ino menunduk

Gaara terlihat berpikir sejenak, jika dia mengatakannya sekarang. mungkin, Ino akan bersedih. dan Gaara paling tidak suka melihat Ino bersedih. Namun, keputusannya sudah bulat, sehingga...

"Ino... aku... aku... akuinginmintaputus" Gaara memejamkan mata saat mengatakannya.

Mata Ino membulat, dia menatap Gaara dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Ta-tapi, ke-kenapa ?" suara Ino terdengar lirih.

oohh, sungguh Gaara sangat tak sanggup. ingin sekali dia memeluk sosok langsing tersebut, namun dia tak bisa. jadi, dia hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ka-karena...KARENA KAU SANGAT KEKANAKAN, KAU TERLALU BERISIK, DAN TENTU SAJA KARENA KAU SUDAH TAK MENCINTAIKU LAGI" Gaara nyaris berteriak saat mengatakannya. namun, sesungguhnya dia hanya ingin bilang kalau dia cemburu saat melihat Itachi dan Ino bermesraan. namun sayang, sang Ego menguasai dirinya. sehingga, dia harus berbohong seperti itu.

Ino tercekat _'apa katanya ? kekanakan ? berisik ? dan apa lagi itu, aku tak mencintainya lagi ?_ _oohh yang benar saja'_ Inner Ino mengomel tak jelas.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. aku sadar aku memang kekanakan dan berisik. tapi kau harus tau bahwa aku masih sangat-sangat mencintaimu" Ino berdiri sambil menunduk dengan suara sudah kelewat dingin. Gaara tercekat, dia sangat ingin memeluk Ino saat itu juga. tangannya sudah terulur untuk menyentuhnya, namun sayang Ino menepisnya.

"Aku permisi" Ino beranjak dari meja tersebut. Itachi menatap tak suka Gaara, kemudian berlari mengejar Ino. sedangkan Gaara, masih mematung.

"Apa yang baru saja ku katakan ?" tanya Gaara entah pada siapa.

ITACHI'S POV

aku mengejar Ino, lari gadis itu cukup cepat menurutku. namun, tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti. aku juga menghentikan lariku dan aku berjalan pelan untuk mendekatinya.

"Ino, kau tak apa ?" Tanya ku sambil menyentuh pundaknya.

dia hanya menggeleng, namun dia tak membalikan tubuhnya.

"Ayo pulang" ku genggam tangannya, namun dia tetap diam, aku semakin bingung di buatnya.

"Ino..." ku panggil namanya dengan lembut.

"Apa aku terlalu kekanakan Tachi-kun ? Apa aku terlalu berisik ? apakah aku terlalu menyedihkan untuk mencintainya ?" tanya Ino entah pada siapa. Aku terdiam, tak tau harus berbicara apa.

"Sudah ku duga, aku memang terlalu lemah" ku lihat Ino menunduk. entah mengapa aku sangat tak suka ketika melihatnya murung seperti ini.

Ku hentakan tangannya agar menghadapku, kemudian ku peluk tubuhnya. dia tak membalas ataupun menolak, tangannya menggantung.

"Tidak, kau sempurna Ino. Kau baik, kau cantik, kau hebat, dan kau kuat. ingat Ino, hanya manusia bodoh yang mau melepaskanmu" aku berkata tulus sekarang, ku elus punggungnya agar dia sedikit tenang.

"Arigatou, Tachi-kun" Ino membalas pelukanku.

"Ayo pulang" aku melepas pelukanku dengan lembut, kemudian ku genggam tangannya.

"Umm" dia mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum manis. aku merasa ada kelegaan tersendiri ketika melihat senyumannya.

"Ayo" kami berjalan menuju parkiran yang lumayan jauh sambil bergandengan tangan, aku melirik Ino, dapat ku lihat Ino berjalan sambil memejamkan mata menatap langit sambil tersenyum, tak lupa hembusan angin mengibarkan helaian rambutnya. sungguh, Ino sangat cantik menurutku. Dadaku berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat ketika melihat senyumannya. aku rasa aku harus ke dokter spesialis jantung setelah ini (?)

END OF ITACHI'S POV

"Tachi-kun, kau tak apa?" Ino mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Itachi.

"Hah ? kenapa ?" tanya Itachi.

"Hihihi... kita sudah sampai" Ino terkikik

"benarkah ? Ayo masuk" wajah Itachi memerah, kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. kemudian Itachi menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rendah.

"Tachi-kun, kau ingin makan apa nanti ?" tanya Ino berbasa-basi. Itachi terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Sup tomat, sepertinya enak"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memasak sup tomat paling enak sedunia" Ino mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Itachi tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengelus kepala Ino. Wajah Ino merona. dan perbincangan mereka selesai, keheningan melanda mereka. namun, mereka menikmatinya.

tak terasa mereka telah sampai di rumah mereka. Ino turun dari mobil dan langsung masuk ke rumahnya kemudian berjalan setengah berlari ke dapur.

di dapur, Ino langsung mengambil tomat segar di dalam kulkas dan mengolahnya. Itachi berjalan pelan ke arah dapur, aroma wangi langsung masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Ino yang merasa ada orang lain di dekatnya, membalikan badan dan dapat melihat sosok tinggi Itachi tengah menatapnya. Ino tersenyum.

"Tachi-kun, ayo kemari. coba kau cicipi masakanku"

"Hn" Itachi berjalan mendekati Ino.

"Aaaa" Ino menyodorkan sesendok penuh sup tomat itu di depan mulut Itachi. Itachi sedikit mengernyit, namun dia tetap menuruti perintah Ino. Itachi membuka mulutnya, dan sup berwarna merah itu sukses masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Oishi" Gumam Itachi.

"Hihihi...sudah ku bilang masakanku pasti enak" Ucap Ino dengan pede-nya. Itachi mengangguk, kemudian duduk di meja makan

sedangkan Ino, mengambil mangkuk dan mengisinya hingga penuh dengan sup tomat dan menyodorkannya di depan Itachi. Itachi meneguk ludah. Ino kemudian mengambil sendok dan duduk berhadapan dengan Itachi. kemudian, Ino mengambil sesendok sup dari mangkuk Itachi

"Buka mulutmu" Ino menyodorkan sesendok penuh sup tomat di hadapan Itachi. Itachi mengernyit.

"Ck, ayo buka mulutmu" Ino berdecak.

Itachi akhirnya memilih untuk menurut dan sekali lagi, sesendok sup masuk ke mulutnya. kemudian, sesendok lagi, dan lagi. hingga sup dalam mangkuk itu habis.

"Hihihi" Ino terkikik.

"Kenapa ?" Itachi mengernyit.

"mulutmu belepotan" Ino kembali terkikik sambil menujuk pinggiran bibir Itachi. saat Itachi akan mengelapnya, tangannya sudah di genggam oleh Ino lebih dulu.

"Biar aku yang membersihkannya" Ino berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian Ino mencondongkan badannya ke depan. tanpa aba-aba, Ino memegang dagu Itachi hingga mata mereka bertemu.

CUPS... Ino mengecup pinggiran bibir Itachi sekilas. Itachi terbelalak dan mematung.

"Sudah selesai" Ino tersenyum jahil.

 _'Sepertinya aku tak bisa bersandiwara setelah ini'_ batin Itachi.

 _'I need your love_

 _I need your time_

 _when everything's wrong_

 _you make it right'_

suara lembut Ellie Goulding membuyarkan lamunan Itachi.

"Moshi-moshi kaa-san"

"Hn, aku mengerti. aku dan Ino akan pergi kesana sebentar lagi."

"Hn, aku juga sayang kaa-san"

BIP... Itachi memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Siapa ?" tanya Ino

"Kaa-san meminta kita untuk datang ke Mansion"

"Benarkah ? tapi untuk apa?" Itachi menggedikan bahu.

"Ayo, segera pergi. sepertinya ada hal penting" Ino mengangguk kemudian beranjak dari meja makan menuju kamar. Itachi mengikutinya dari belakang.

saat sampai di kamar, Ino langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. aroma wangi dan suara gemericik khas orang mandi langsung memenuhi ruangan itu. tak menunggu berapa lama, Ino keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk kimono berwarna ungu menutupi tubuhnya.

Itachi yang melihat sang istri selesai mandi, segera mengambil handuk dan berjalan santai ke arah kamar mandi.

Ino kemudian mengambil sebuah mini dress berlengan panjang berwarna soft aquamarine. rambutnya di gerai dan di beri sebuah pita kecil yang di hiasi mutiara berwarna putih. wajahnya hanya di poles make-up tipis. seperti, lip gloss rasa jeruk dan bedak bayi. tak lupa parfume aroma buah di semprotkannya. setelah selesai dengan pakaian dan make-up nya, dia memakai sepasang sepatu hak tinggi berwarna putih berhiaskan mutiara.

"Bagus" Ino merasa puas dengan hasil make-upnya.

CEKREK... Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan sesosok tinggi tengah memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam.

Itachi berjalan mendekati Ino, Wajah Ino sudah merona. Itachi mengelus pipi Ino dengan lembut, kemudian dia berbisik tepat di telinga Ino.

"Kau cantik" bisik Itachi

BLUSH... Ino merona hebat.

"Ayo pergi" Itachi menggenggam tangan Ino.

mereka keluar rumah, kemudian menguncinya. dan berjalan ke garasi untuk mengambil mobil.

di dalam perjalanan, Itachi kembali berbuat manis. seperti menggenggam tangan Ino dan mengecupnya. wajah Ino sudah memerah padam sekarang.

tak terasa, mereka telah sampai di Mansion Uchiha. para Maid, dan penjaga membungkuk kepada mereka. sebenarnya, Ino merasa kurang nyaman ketika para maid dan penjaga membungkuk padanya.

mereka berdua menuju ke ruang keluarga. saat mereka sampai di ruangan tersebut, mereka di sambut hangat oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

"Wah... Ino-chan cantik sekali hari ini, bukan begitu Fugaku-kun ?" tanya Mikoto. Fugaku mengangguk.

"Kaa-san" Ino memeluk Tsunade cukup lama kemudian memeluk Mikoto.

"Tou-san" Ino mengecup pipi sang ayah dan memeluknya, kemudian berpindah ke Fugaku.

sedangkan Itachi, hanya mengikuti Ino saja, minus adegan mengecup pipi.

"Ada apa kaa-san memanggil kami ?" tanya Itachi to the point.

"Bukan cuma kaa-san, tapi KAMI" Mikoto menekankan kata Kami.

"Itachi, kami hanya ingin memberikan kalian ini" Tsunade menyodorkan sebuah tiket pesawat pada Itachi.

"Trip ke Bali ? bulan madu kah ?" tanya Itachi

"Tentu saja, kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Mikoto

"mengapa harus ke Bali ? sedangkan kita punya pulau pribadi sendiri"

"Lalu ? kau memilih yang mana ? di pulau pribadi tanpa penghuni atau ke Bali yang sangat eksotis ?" Tanya Fugaku tiba-tiba

"Pulau pribadi" Jawab Itachi cepat.

"Baiklah, kalau memang itu maumu" ucap Fugaku.

"Hn"

Ino dan Inoichi hanya diam, tipe ayah dan anak yang kompak

"Ino, ayo kemasi barang-barangmu. kalian akan pergi besok" Inoichi mengelus kepala anaknya. Ino mengangguk.

"Tachi-kun, aku tak memiliki pakaian renang. temani aku belanja ya?" Ino sedikit berbisik

"Hn" jawab Itachi

"Kaa-sa, Tou-san. kami pergi dulu" Itachi membungkuk kemudian menggandeng tangan Ino untuk keluar dari Mansion.

"Mereka sangat serasi kan?" Tanya Mikoto entah pada siapa. semua orang yang ada pada ruangan itu hanya mengangguk.

00000000000000000000000

UCHIHA DEPARTMENT STORE

pasangan ItaIno berjalan mengelilingi area mall tersebut sambil bergandengan tangan. mata Ino melirik berbagai macam barang yamg ada di etalase toko. akhirnya, mereka berbelok dan memasuki sebuah toko yang menyediakan berbagai pakaian wanita.

"Tachi-kun, menurutmu lebih bagus yang mana ?" Ino memperlihatkan 2 buah bikini berbeda warna, yang satu berwarna kuning cerah dan yang satu berwarna hitam. Wajah Itachi memerah, malu.

"Er... ambil saja keduanya" Itachi memalingkan wajah.

"Eh ? benarkah ? baiklah, aku ambil ke tiganya"

"Tiga ?" Itachi mengernyit

"Iya, satu lagi berwarna ungu" ucap Ino polos

"Hn, terserah kau saja" Itachi kembali merona.

 _'kami-sama, bayangkan saja bagaimana tubuh sexy Ino memakai bikini. oohh aku sudah tak sabar menunggunya. dan dia membeli 3 bikini sekaligus? hmm... ku rasa aku akan sangat menikmati ini.'_ batin Itachi mesum

"Itachi, ayo pulang" Ino menyadarkan Itachi dari pikiran kotornya.

"Eh ? A-ayo" Itachi tergagap, kemudian mengambil barang belanjaan Ino dan menggenggam tangan Ino yang kosong.

mereka berjalan ke arah Lift, saat pintu lift terbuka, mata ItaIno membulat ketika melihat seorang wanita berambut biru dengan celana pendek berbahan jeans dan sebuah kaos berlengan panjang tengah bergandengan tangan mesra dengan seorang pria berambut orange.

"Konan" gumam Itachi

"Eh ? It-ita-kun ?" Konan tergagap.

"Siapa dia ?" tanya sang pria di samping Konan.

"Bu-bukan siapa-siapa" jawab Konan cepat.

JLEB... pedang tak kasat mata menusuk jantung Itachi. mendengar pernyataan Konan membuat tubuhnya lemah seketika

Konan dan sang pria melewati Itachi dan Ino begitu saja, Konan melirik Itachi sekilas. kemudian melanjutkan jalannya dengan sang pria.

"Tachi-kun, kau tak apa ?" Ino mengelus pundak Itachi.

"aku tak apa. kau tak ingin membeli sesuatu lagi ?"

"Tidak"

"Ayo kita pulang" Itachi kembali menggenggam tangan Ino.

mereka berjalan dalam diam, bahkan di dalam mobil pun mereka tak berbicara apa-apa. Ino merasa tak nyaman dengan keheningan ini.

"Tachi-kun" Ino mengelus pundak Itachi. Itachi menatap Ino datar

"Gomen" Ino menurunkan tangannya, kemudian menunduk. dan keheningan yang mencekam kembali menghampiri.

Saat sampai di rumah, Itachi menjadi pendiam. Saat makan malam, saat menonton TV, mandi, bahkan saat tidur pun, dia tetap diam. Ino yang sudah tak tahan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan Itachi

"Tachi-kun, sudahlah. aku mohon jangan seperti ini" Ino mengelus pundak Itachi, yang berada di sebelahnya.

"..." Itachi tak bergeming, dia tetap saja memunggungi Ino.

"Tachi-kun" Ino membalikan tubuh Itachi, kemudian memeluknya. *kepala Itachi di dada Ino*

"Kau tau, sepertinya hari ini adalah hari sial bagi kita" Ino berceloteh sendiri. namun, Itachi mendengarkannya.

"aku yang di putuskan dan kau yang di tinggalkan" Itachi tak bergeming, dia menikmati suara dan dekapan Ino. hingga matanya terpejam.

"Jadi, besok adalah hari untuk melupakan segala kepenatan kita. kau mau kan ?" tanya Ino. Itachi mengangguk.

"Bagus" Ino mengelus kepala Itachi agar pria itu cepat terlelap. dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian Itachi dan Ino terlelap dalam posisi berpelukan.

SKIP TIME

Itachi dan Ino sedang sibuk sekarang. mereka tengah mempersiapkan berbagai benda untuk liburan mereka. mulai dari pakaian, handuk, hingga make-up.

"Ino, kau sudah selesai ?" tanya Itachi dari luar kamar

"belum, tunggu sebentar." teriak Ino dari dalam kamar

"kau mencari apa ?" Itachi memasuki kamar dan mendekati Ino

"pembalutku, untuk jaga-jaga" ucap Ino polos. Itachi merona mendengar kepolosan Ino.

"kau sudah lihat di laci belum ?" tanya Itachi.

"belum" Ino menggeleng, kemudian berjalan ke arah cermin besar dan membuka lacinya.

"akhirnya, ketemu juga. Arigatou Tachi-kun" Ino tersenyum manis.

"Hn" wajah Itachi kembali merona.

Akhirnya, kedua pasangan beda warna rambut itu meninggalkan rumah mereka dan pergi menuju ke Villa mereka

SKIP TIME

"Huft... aku lelah sekali tachi-kun, apa masih jauh lagi " Ino menghela napas.

"Tidak, hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. dan itu dia" Itachi menunjuk sebuah bangunan tua yang megah. mata Ino membulat.

"Itu villa-nya ?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Hn" ucap Itachi datar.

mereka memarkirkan mobil di bagasi, kemudian memasuki area villa. bangunan itu berwarna putih gading berlantai 2. bagian dalam Villa di penuhi berbagai kerajinan dari hasil laut. Ino sampai terkagum-kagum melihatnya.

Kaki Ino dan Itachi melangkah ke lantai 2, menuju area kamar. sebuah ranjang ukuran King Size dengan sprei berwarna soft pink, menghadap langsung ke arah pantai. di dalam kamar tersebut ada sebuah kamar mandi, kamar mandi tersebut telah terisi dengan berbagai perlengkapan mandi dan terdapat sebuah bath-tub berukuran lumayan besar.

Ino berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan merebahkan badannya di kasur yang empuk itu.

"Wah... nyamannya" Ino menggerak-gerakan lengannya.

"kau suka ?" tanya Itachi yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya.

"Kyaaa... ka-kau kapan masuk?" tanya Ino

"Aku masuk sejak kau merebahkan diri di sini" sahut Itachi

"Oohh" Ino ber-oh ria

"Tachi-kun, kenapa villa ini sangat bersih ? bukankah kalian jarang ke sini" Ino menghadap Itachi.

"Tentu saja, setiap minggu akan ada petugas kebersihan yang akan membersihkan villa ini"

"Oohh... ohya, bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai ? ku rasa itu akan sangat menyenangkan"

"Hn"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengganti pakaian" Ino beranjak dari tidurnya dan mengambil tasnya, kemudian memasuki kamar mandi. Itachi yang masih tiduran menatap pintu kamar mandi yang di tutup Ino.

CKREK...Ino keluar dengan balutan dress selutut berwarna putih yang tipis berlengan tali. Itachi meneguk ludah.

"kau tak mengganti baju ?" tanya Ino polos.

"Te-tentu saja" kemudian, Itachi berdiri dan melewati Ino menuju kamar mandi. tak menunggu waktu lama, Itachi keluar dengan balutan kaus oblong berwarna hitam, dan celana pendek berwarna hitam juga.

"ayo" Ino dan Itachi turun dari lantai 2 dan menuju ke arah dapur.

"tunggu sebentar, aku akan membawa beberapa makanan"

Ino kemudian mengambil sebuah keranjang kecil dan mengisinya dengan berbagai makanan, mulai dari chesse cake, sushi, onigiri, dan tempura. tak lupa minumannya juga.

"sudah selesai ?" tanya Itachi. Ino mengangguk.

kemudian, mereka meninggalkan villa dan berjalan santai ke arah pantai. Butiran pasir menempel di kaki mereka yang tanpa alas. tak lupa deburan ombak sedikit menciprati mereka. akhirnya, Ino dan Itachi memilih sebuah tempat di bawah pohon kelapa.

"Ne, Tachi-kun. bagaimana ? apakah kau sudah melupakannya ?" tanya Ino.

"tidak secepat itu, Ino." Ino menatap Itachi tak percaya.

"tapi, aku akan mencoba untuk melupakannya" Itachi tersenyum lembut, yang mau tak mau membuat Ino merona.

"Ayo makan" Ino mengambil beberapa potong sushi dan memakannya, kemudian mengambil sepotong Cheese cake dan melahapnya. sedangkan Itachi, masih diam

"Ne, Tachi-kun kau tidak makan ?" Itachi tetap diam.

"mmm... kau mau ku suapi ?" tanya Ino ragu. Itachi mengangguk.

"Buka mulutmu" Ino menyodorkan sepotong sushi di depan mulut Itachi, bagaikan de ja vu Itachi menurutinya. dan tak terasa 5 potong sushi telah habis di telannya.

"Sekarang, kau coba yang ini" Ino menyodorkan sepotong chesse cake di depan mulut Itachi. dan lagi-lagi Itachi menurutinya. saat potongan chesse cake terakhir hampir masuk ke mulutnya, Ino telah lebih dulu menempelkan krim keju itu ke hidung Itachi.

"Hihihi... kau seperti badut" Ino terkikik.

"Oh, kau sudah mulai nakal sekarang" Itachi menyeringai.

Ino menatap horror seringaian Itachi. akhirnya, Ino bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari.

"jangan coba-coba kabur, nona" Itachi mendekati Ino, dan Ino langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"kejar saja kalau bisa" Ino menoleh ke belakang, dan di lihatnya Itachi tengah mengejarnya.

 _'Kami-sama, mengapa larinya kencang sekali ?_ ' bathin Ino panik

HUP... Itachi mendapatkan Ino.

"Kyaaaa... turunkan aku, turunkan" Ino meronta ketika Itachi menggendongnya. Ino yang takut jatuh, memilih untuk mengalungkan lengannya di leher Itachi. dan memeluknya.

"Hei, tenanglah" ucap Itachi.

Ino mengendurkan pelukannya, kemudian menatap wajah rupawan Itachi. Onix bertemu Aquamarine.

BLUSH... keduanya merona.

mata beda warna itu seolah saling menghanyutkan, tanpa mereka sadari wajah mereka semakin mendekat. dan...

CUPS... Itachi mengecup bibir Ino, kemudian melumatnya. Ino yang mendapat kecupan Itachi hanya membalasnya. tangan Itachi yang berada di bokong Ino naik ke atas dan menekan kepala Ino, agar ciumannya semakin dalam. namun, ciuman itu harus berakhir karena, mereka masih membutuhkan Oxigen. setelah mengisi oxigen yang lumayan banyak, Itachi kembali mengecup bibir Ino, namun sekilas.

wajah Itachi memerah, namun Ino jauh lebih merah. Itachi kemudian, menurunkan Ino dari gendongannya

"Ayo berenang" Ajak Itachi

"Ayo" Ino kemudian membuka bajunya dan tampaklah tubuh sexy-nya dengan balutan bikini berwarna hitam. Itachi menahan napas.

Ino menggenggam tangan Itachi dan mengajaknya masuk ke air. Untungnya, air laut sedang surut sehingga tak ada ombak yang mengganggu. mereka berenang cukup lama, yang tanpa mereka sadari air mulai naik.

Itachi mendekati Ino yang masih di dalam air.

"Ada apa Tachi-kun ?" tanya Ino.

"Ino, maukah kau menolongku ?"

"Tentu saja, tapi apa ?"

"Tolong hapus lah kenangan ku dengan Konan dan gantikan lah dengan mu" Wajah Ino memanas. tanpa aba-aba, Ino memeluk Itachi.

"Tentu, aku akan menolongmu" Ino mengeratkan pelukannya. Itachi membalasnya.

mereka melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian saling bertatapan. bagaikan de javu, adegan ciuman kembali terjadi, namun lebih hangat dan damai.

"Ayo pulang, hari sudah sore" Itachi mengajak Ino keluar dari dalam air. Ino mengangguk, kemudian mengambil keranjang dan pakaiannya yang tergeletak di pasir.

"Kau cantik dengan pakaian itu" ucap Itachi saat mereka berjalan menuju villa.

"eh ? ini ?" Ino menunjuk bikini miliknya.

"iya" jawab Itachi cepat.

"MESUM" Ino sedikit berteriak, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Itachi. Itachi terkikik geli melihat tingkah Ino.

SKIP TIME

"Ino, kau sedang apa ?" tanya Itachi ketika melihat Ino tengah berdiri di balkon sambil menatap langit.

"Eh ? Tachi-kun ? aku sedang menatap bintang" Ino tersenyum lembut.

"Untuk ?"

"Tidak untuk apa-apa, aku hanya menyukainya" Itachi mendekati Ino, kemudian memeluk Ino dari belakang. Ino sedikit terkejut ketika Itachi memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino" Itachi mengecup pipi Ino sekilas, kemudian menciumi tengkuk Ino, aroma harum lavender dan susu langsung masuk ke indera penciuman Itachi.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu" Ino berbalik kemudian mengalungkan lengannya di leher Itachi. sedangkan Itachi memeluk pinggang Ino.

"Terima kasih telah menghilangkan kesedihanku" Itachi mencium kening Ino.

"sama-sama"

mereka terdiam dengan posisi ini, saling menatap satu sama lain.

Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memejamkan mata. Ino juga begitu. dan sekali lagi adegan berciuman kembali terulang. namun, ini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. karena ciuman mereka semakin panas. tangan Itachi yang berada di pinggang Ino mulai naik ke atas, dan dia mendapatkan benda yang di carinya. RESLETING.

Ino yang menyadari akan ada hal bahaya yang akan mengintainya, melepaskan ciumannya.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" tanya Ino pelan

"kenapa ? apakah aku tak boleh melihat tubuh istriku?" Itachi menyeringai.

namun tak di sangka, Ino juga membalasnya dengan seringai yang sangat jelas dan tajam. Itachi bergidik melihat Ino versi Evil.

"Boleh saja" Tanpa aba-aba, Ino langsung menerjang Itachi dengan ciumannya, Itachi yang masih kaget hampir terjatuh di buatnya. namun sayang, kesimbangan menolongnya.

Itachi melepaskan ciumannya. Ino mengernyit. Tanpa aba-aba, Itachi mendorong Ino pelan hingga terjatuh di ranjang Itachi langsung saja lompat ke ranjang hingga tubuhnya berada di atas Ino.

"Kau sangat menggoda, Ino" Itachi mengecup bibir Ino.

"Jadilah milikku malam Ino" Itachi mencium, menjilat, dan sedikit menggigit leher jenjang Ino, hingga terbentuk noda Kiss mark, di sana.

"Ta-Tachi-kun... ahhh... hen-hentikan" Ino mendesah, yang membuat Itachi semakin terangsang.

"Sayang sekali, nona. kau milikku malam ini" Itachi mencium daerah sensitif Ino, satu persatu.

hingga, terdengar suara desahan seorang gadis yang sudah menjadi wanita itu, menggema.

SKIP TIME.

"bangun, tuan pemalas. lihatlah hasil perbuatanmu tadi malam. aku sampai susah berjalan" Ino mengomel.

"Hn" Itachi tak bergeming.

"Dasar" Ino berbalik, saat dia berjalan 2 langkah, tangannya sudah di genggam Itachi.

"Jangan mengomel di pagi hari, Ino. atau nanti, aku akan mengunci bibirmu" Itachi berbicara sambil menutup mata.

"Tachi-kun no baka" wajah Ino memerah, kemudian Ino berjalan meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang menahan tawa.

 _'entah sejak kapan aku mulai menyayangi hingga mencintainya. aku tak tau. sepertinya hanya author yang tau tentang perasaan ku ini '_ bathin Itachi gaje. dan kembali menutup matanya

 _'Yang jelas, aku sangat mencintainya'_ Bathin Ino, tiba-tiba

THE END

HORE ! Fanfic ane selesai. Gomen update telat. Sarah harap readers sekalian mau memaafkan saya. Gomen juga kalo aneh.

Gimana ? bagus gak ? apakah, cerita buatan Sarah gantung ? Review, please !

Btw,Terima kasih, buat para readers yang udah membaca fic abal ini. dan juga, terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini

sekali lagi, Sarah ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat para readers dan para Reviewers (?)

dan tak lupa, Sarah sampaikan.

REVIEWS KALIAN MOTIVASIKU !

.


End file.
